Love, Lies, And Death 2nd Quarter Quell
by Hasseo23
Summary: The bloodbath has started. Eighteen lives lost. Thirty remain.whose tribute will win? Whose will die a brutally painful death?  Come find out.
1. Basic intro

Suppose Haymich didnt win the 50th hunger games. Suppose he never exsisted. That's right! This is a SYOT!  
>Not only is it a SYOT, But its also about the 2nd Quarter Quell! That means two times the tributes, Two times<br>the weapons, And two times the bloodshed! So sighn up a tribute now while they are still open. Since this is going to  
>be a rather large sum of tribuetes, <strong>you can submit UP TO FOUR!<strong> Just fill out the information below  
>in the form of a PM, or a review for a chance to have a charecter in a SYOT! I do apolagize to any one that may<br>not get a spot, but there will be much, much more ways to contribute to the games!

Example: Help creating mutts, Helping me make tough decesions in a vote, or even sponsoring your favorite tribute!

Now i do ask, please be a little creative in makeinig a tribute, And remember, No one is perfect! 

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Top 3 preferred districts:**

**Physical appearance (be descriptive!):  
>Personality (be descriptive!):<strong>

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family (be descriptive):**

**Friends (be descriptive!):**

**History:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**For or against games, why:**

**Reaped or Volunteer:**

**If volunteered, why. If reaped reaction:**

**Game Strategy:**

**Interview angle:**

**Open to Romance: .**

**Open to Allies:**

**Preferred death:**

**Reaping outfit (optional):**

**Chariot outfit (optional):**

**Interview outfit (optional):**

**Other:  
><strong> 

Now, as previously stated, You can sponsor a tribute. "How?", you ask? Easy.

* Review: 5 points for each review, and please, constuctive constructive criticism only!

* Voting : 15 pts for voting. The reason it is so much, is that these polls will be verry hard decessions that i cannot hope  
>to make on my own.<p>

*I will probably throw oppurtunities in here or there just to give away points

*Sumbitting a tribute:10 pts Each (Max 2)

*Submitting a mutt:10 pts for submitting (Max 2) and 20 if i accept. I will only accept 3

**Mutt Submitting format**

**Name of Mutt:**

**Brief Description: (Does it fly?does it dig? Where is it usually found? Basic stuff like that)**

**Poision, Edible, or Neither? (please note that this may be changed based on need)**

**What District is this usually found in:  
>Why is it there:<strong>

Please be creative, and original. Good luck!

**Sponsor items**

**A Dozen Rolls: 10pts**

**Empty Canteen:20pts**

**Full Canteen of Water:25Pts**

**Medicine Of Any Kind:40Pts**

**Special Item of Any Kind: 50Pts**

**Weapon of Any Kind:70Pts**

**PM ME ANYTHING YOU WILL SEND THE TRIBUTES, AND SPECIFY WHAT THE **

**ITEM,MEDICINE,OR WEAPON IS FOR.**

**REMEMBER:** The Cost of items go up every day, so dont be surprised when they spike up!

**ATTENTION: **_So i have a good sum of tributes :) so everything is going good :)  
>But if i missed up on anything at all, please dont hesitate to message me :)<br>__**ALSO,**__ a good friend of mine is haveing a bit of trouble getting some tributes  
>So im asking you all to please sighn up for her SYOT. Her username is<em>

_**parseltounge111. **__ At the end of your tribute application, say that  
>I sent you there. If you do she will let me know and you can earn<br>a good 15 sponsor points :)_


	2. Tribute list

**ATTENTION: **_So i have a good sum of tributes :) so everything is going good :)  
>But if i missed up on anything at all, please dont hesitate to message me :)<br>__**ALSO,**__ a good friend of mine is haveing a bit of trouble getting some tributes  
>So im asking you all to please sighn up for her SYOT. Her username is<em>

_**parseltounge111. **__ At the end of your tribute application, say that  
>I sent you there. If you do she will let me know and you can earn<br>a good 15 sponsor points :)_

**District 1:  
>Boy-<strong>Hale Brendon Lone 15 _(parseltounge111)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Dazzle Foren 17 _(anonymous)_**  
>Boy-<strong>Paul Mare 17 _(DestinedForGreatness)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Poison Rivera 17 _(Godess of nightmares)_

**District2:**

**Boy-**Roman Mist 18 (_Autumn Summer)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Azula Lazuli 14 (_Autumn Summer)_**  
>Boy-<strong>Jack Merit 16 _(harrypotterfreak02480197454)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Crystal Falls 14 _(parseltounge111)_

**District 3:  
>Boy-<strong>Dixon Dash 15 _(Taco140)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Iridex Caren 16 _(Sister Grim 13)_**  
>Boy-<strong>Alphonzo "Alphy" Deryl 14 _(La Morgana)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Mara Mason 16 _(Ninja Sharpie 78)_**  
>Districe 4:<strong>

**Boy-**Zuko Blaze 18 (_Autumn Summer)_**  
>Girl- <strong>Katara Manx 16 (_Autumn Summer_)**  
>Boy-<strong>Shase Midnight 14 _(parseltounge111)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Serah Everflow 15 _(Taco140)_

**District5:**

**Boy-**:Elias jenson 12 _(Taco140)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Jenniee Jenson 17 _(Taco140)_**  
>Boy-<strong>Zander santoya 16 _(Macha-Tarvos-Skeith)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Vixen Dittmore 17 _(ForeverYoung7)_

**District6:**

**Boy-**Acacio Cameron 16 _(parseltounge111)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Darcy Nuostabus 13 _(DestinedForGreatness)_**  
>Boy-<strong>Daniel Tern 14 _(harrypotterfreak02480197454)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Briella Nuostabus 13 _(DestinedForGreatness)_

**District7:**

**Boy-**Harbane Mentz 12 (_This one is mine)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Willow Anita 15 _(LoVeS MuSiC 879)_**  
>Boy-<strong>Larken Fisher 18 _(ForeverYoung7)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Valerija Donnelly 15 _(La morgana)_**  
>District 8:<br>Boy-**Erizo Journey 15 _(harrypotterfreak02480197454)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Alexandrea Raye 12 _(Ninja Sharpie 78)_**  
>Boy-<strong>Endrance Macha 14_(Macha-Tarvos-Skeith)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Jasmie Ferrara 16 _(harrypotterfreak02480197454)_

**District 9:  
>Boy-<strong>Benji Christopher 18 _(La morgana)_**  
>Girl-<strong> Toria Segoia 17 (_This one is mine_)**  
>Boy-<strong>Jed Pyke 17 _(Ninja Sharpie 78)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Desiree (Dessie) Freedmore 16 _(ForeverYoung7)_

**District 10:  
>Boy-<strong>Edward Green 12 _(DestinedForGreatness)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Ainsly adatla 14 _(This one is mine)_**  
>Boy-<strong>Bo Gorre 13_(Macha-Tarvos-Skeith)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Saku Gorre 13_(Macha-Tarvos-Skeith)_

**District 11:  
>Boy-<strong>Wheat Grain 13 (_Autumn Summer_)**  
>Girl-<strong>Juliet Marzougi 12 (_Autumn Summer)_**  
>Boy-<strong>Amel Tankro 17 _(LoVeS MuSiC 879)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Cheyane Banks 12 _(Ninja Sharpie 78)_**  
>District 12:<strong>

**Boy-**Krow Hallis 18 _(Ninja Sharpie 78)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Luvenia Tate 13 _(La morgana)_**  
>Boy- <strong>Journey taylor _(This one is mine)_**  
>Girl-<strong>Morry Phillips 15 _(tenrosesninerealonefake)_


	3. Alliance info

_so this is the alliance sheet that will be made for my purpose, but i might as well make it public_

_:3  
>So pm me any alliance requests, and i will work with you as best as i can.<em>

_**BE WARNED:**__The bigger an alliance, the greater the chance to be attaceked by:_

_Carrers,mutts,disasters, and a lot more evin things i have floating around my mind!_

_This is the final alliance sheet. THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOUR CHARECTER WONT GET AN ALLIANCE.  
>Things change. this is only the alliances that happen before the games will even start :)<em>

**ALLIANCE SHEET**

District one carrers:

**D1**Hale Brendon Lone 15 _(parseltounge111)_**  
>D1<strong>Dazzle Foren 17 _(anonymous)_**  
>D1<strong>Paul Mare 17 _(DestinedForGreatness)_**  
>D1<strong>Poison Rivera 17 _(Godess of nightmares)_

District 2 careers plus one:

**D2**Roman Mist 18 (_Autumn Summer)_**  
>D2<strong>Azula Lazuli 14 (_Autumn Summer)_**  
>D2<strong>Jack Merit 16 _(harrypotterfreak02480197454)_**  
>D2<strong>Crystal Falls 14 _(parseltounge111)  
><em>**D3**Iridex Caren 16 _(Sister Grim 13)_

District 4 plus one careers:

**D4**Zuko Blaze 18 (_Autumn Summer)_**  
>D4 <strong>Katara Manx 16 (_Autumn Summer_)**  
>D4<strong>Shase Midnight 14 _(parseltounge111)_**  
>D5<strong>Vixen Dittmore 17 _(ForeverYoung7)_

The silent agreement:  
><span>**D3 **Dixon Dash 15 _(Taco140)_**  
>D7<strong>Willow Anita 15 _(LoVeS MuSiC 879)_

The awesome Alliance  
><span>**D3 **_Alphonzo "Alphy" Deryl 14 (La Morgana)  
><em>**D4 **_Serah Everflow 15 (Taco140)  
><em>**D6 **_Darcy Nuostabus 13 (DestinedForGreatness)_**  
>D6 <strong>_Briella Nuostabus 13 (DestinedForGreatness)_

Wildfire:  
><span>**D6**_Acacio Cameron 16 __(parseltounge111)__**  
><strong>_**D7**_Harbane Mentz 12 (This one is mine)__**  
><strong>_**D4**_Shase Midnight 14 (parseltounge111)__**  
><strong>_

The wheat, grain, and hunting alliance:  
><strong>D11 <strong>_Wheat Grain 13 __(Autumn Summer)_  
><strong>D11<strong>_Juliet Marzougi 12 (__Autumn Summer)_  
><strong>D9<strong>_Toria Segoia 17 (This one is mine)_**  
><strong> 

The laid backs:  
><span>**D3 **Mara Mason 16 _(Ninja Sharpie 78)_**  
>D8 <strong>Alexandrea Raye 12 _(Ninja Sharpie 78)_**  
>D12<strong>Krow Hallis 18 _(Ninja Sharpie 78)_**  
><strong> 

Love bugs:  
><span>**D8 **Erizo Journey 15 _(harrypotterfreak02480197454)_**  
>D8<strong>Jasmie Ferrara 16 _(harrypotterfreak02480197454)_

**ATTENTION: **_So i have a good sum of tributes :) so everything is going good :)  
>But if i missed up on anything at all, please dont hesitate to message me :)<br>__**ALSO,**__ a good friend of mine is haveing a bit of trouble getting some tributes  
>So im asking you all to please sighn up for her SYOT. Her username is<em>

_**parseltounge111. **__ At the end of your tribute application, say that  
>I sent you there. If you do she will let me know and you can earn<br>a good 15 sponsor points :)_


	4. Sponsor shop, and info

**SPONSOR POINTS: Updated 7/23/11**

**Taco140: 70Pts  
>Autumn Summer: 85Pts<strong>

**Parseltoung111: 55Pts**

**La Morgana: 70Pts**

**LoVeS MuSiC879: 105Pts  
>DestinedForGreatness:100Pts<br>Harrypotterfreak:40Pts  
>SisterGrim13: 55Pts<br>NinjaSharpie78: 60Pts**

**GoddessOfNightmares: 50Pts**

**ForeverYoung7: 40Pts**

**Tenrosesninerealonefake: 10Pts**

**Macha-Tarvos-Skeith: 80Pts**

**Weaver of lore: 30**

**Glassangelrose: 35**

**Food:**_ So every tribute needs food, and if they are having trouble finding it, heres what you can get them._

**A Dozen District Rolls: 10pts **_(Good for 2 days food)_

**District soup: 15 Pts **_(Good for about 2 days)_

**Dried fruit: 15Pts **_(Good for about three days, but not filling)_

**Dried beef: 25Pts **_(Good for about four days, but not verry filling)_

**A sack of Capitol Apples (8) : 40 Pts **_(Good for 2 days, but also eliminats tributes need for water that day)_

**Empty Canteen:20pts **_(Tribute cant carry water without anything else)_

**Full Canteen of Water:25Pts **_(Good for about a day)_

**Medicine: **_Suppose a tribute gets a nasy cut, thats getting infected, or they have a burn. Here is where to come!  
>Now there are two versions of each type of medicine. The first version is capitol medicine. This means the medicine <em>

_will work faster than usually. The second is District medicine. This means that the medicine will work slower in order_

_from district 1 being the best,, and district 12 being the worst. No, you cannot choose what district it's from, The District_

_medicine is from whatever the district the tribute is that is reciving the item. Sorry. Also all medicines are one use only.  
><em>

**Capitol antibiotics: 90Pts **_(Cures infection/inflamation instantly)_**  
>Capitol medicated bandages: 50Pts <strong>_(Stops bleeding withing five min.)_

**Capitol burn cream : 60Pts **_(Sooths burn instantly, and Makes burn fade away)_**  
>Capitol poison antidote: 80Pts <strong>_(Cures poison/Venom instantly)_

**Capitol Painkiller: 50Pts **_(Stops tribute from blocking out, and stops pain instantly)_

**District antibiotics: 50Pts **_(Cures infection/inflamation. Results varry on district. Max. Time is 3Hrs.)_**  
>District medicated bandages: 20Pts <strong>_(Stops bleeding. maximum time for effect to work is 30mins.)_

**District burn cream: 10Pts **_(Sooths burn for the day. Burn dosent go away)_

**District poision antidote: 20Pts **_(Cures poison/Venom Results varry on district. Max. Time 2 days)_

**District PainKiller: 30Pts **_(Stops tribute from blocking out, and Fades away pain. Max. time )_

**Items: **_Now, items are pretty self explanatory. They are one use only, unless stated otherwise._

**Iodine tablets (3): 10Pts **_(Used to purify lake water)_**  
>Matches: 20Pts <strong>_(Used for camp fires, or Whatever my deviouse mind can think of :3)_**  
>Rope: 5Pts <strong>_(Use for variouse little things)_**  
>Sleeping bag: 60Pts. <strong>_(Used for sleeping. DUHH!)_**  
>Tent: 100Pts <strong>_(Used for more comfortable sleeping, or something else i have in mind :3)_**  
>Blanket: 50Pts <strong>_(Keeps warm)_

**Night vision goggles: 90Pts **_(Can see in night)_

**Poison: 70Pts **_(Lowers the attacked targets preformance, though does not kill Max time for effect. 2Hrs_

_Also, weapons can be poisoned. One use only)_

**Weapons: **_Now let's say the tribute your rooting for lost,broke,or doent have their weapon. Or you just want a better weapon _

_for that tribute. PERFECT PLACE TO COME :) Again, all weapons can be poisoned._

**Throwing knife(3) : 5Pts **_(chance of the tribute not finding it after its trown)_

**Pair of Axe's(2) : 10Pts **_(Can be thrown)_

**Dagger: 15Pts **_(engraved really pretty, and has little wings on the hilt :3)_

**Shortsword: 25Pts **_(Only about 2Ft long)_**  
>Longsword: 30Pts <strong>_(5Ft Long)_**  
>Broadsword:50Pts <strong>_( 3 1/2Ft long 2Ft wide)_**  
>Mace: 60Pts (powerful, but slow)<br>Warhammer: 60Pts **_(Powerful, but slow)_**  
>Spear: 65Pts <strong>_(Can be trown, but easily missis)_**  
>Trident : 75Pts <strong>_(Can be thrown, not easily missed)_**  
>Bow : 55Pts <strong>_(Not including arrows)_**  
>Arrows (12) :50Pts <strong>_(Not including bow)_**  
>Single arrow : 5Pts <strong>_(Can be used as a warning, if the tribute is smart enough. Or just as more ammo)_

**Unique weapon: 150Pts **_(Now, this is rather deadly to buy a tribute. It could easily change the outcome of the games, and it is something_

_i have thought of as a weapon, so it's not real. Only one of a kind. And it WILL be dangerouse!)_

**Metal wire :5Pts for five Ft. **_(now, im not verry fond of this weapon, but eh, everyone wants their D3 tribute to be able to use wire  
>so here it is. ONE USE ONLY, and you need about 30Ft of wire for an effective trap. only five, for a noose of sorts) [Credit for this goes to<em>

_TheHungeGamesbeast]_

**Armours: **_now, armour dosen't make your tribute immune to dammage, just makes the take damage a little more.  
>Or will improve their preformance in one way or another. all breaks after 3 uses unless told otherwise. All the armour<em>

_is LEATHER. no exceptions  
><em>

**Gloves: 10Pts **_(Helps with aim when it comes to a bow and arrow. Also helps a little with climbing)_

**Boots: 15Pts **_(Protects feet, and the tribute cant fall with these)_**  
>Shin &amp;&amp; arm gaurds: 30Pts <strong>_(they just protect legs, and arms more. They can also hold a gagger in each one_**.**

**body armour: 70Pts**_. (Protects all the vital organs. light weight)_

**More cloths: 5Pts each piece. **_(can help replace cloths, or keep warm)  
><em>

**ATTENTION!**_Okay, thanks bunches to everyone who have contributed _

_PLUSS i also have to give thanks to parseltounge111 for helping me_

_&& being a good friend :)  
>Check out my other SYOT called <em>_**through the rain the 32nd hunger games.  
><strong>__It will earn you another 10 Pts here if you do so :)_

_**ALSO**__, remember its never too late to become a sponsor :)_

_PM me if you have a suggestion to anything i should att to the sponsor list :3  
><em>


	5. Reapings in the eyes of the unfortunate

**ATTENTION: **_this is a thank you to all the users that sumbited a tribute into my SYOT :)  
>here is the first half of the reapings :) The second half will be written by a good friend of<br>mine. Parseltoung111 :) and i regret to inform you that i will not be adding another chapter until  
>late Tuesday, or early Wednesday. If you must know, i am going to see my father that i have not<br>seen in a long while :)_

"Danny, Danny! The reapings are about to start! You have 5 minuets before it starts! Come  
>quick so we can watch together!" Julia said just a little TOO excited. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Whats your rush in seeing people being sent to their deaths anyway? Don't you feel the least bit bad for them?" She looked at me with puzzled eyes as if she were thinking about this for the first time. "Well if they truly don't want to die so badly, then why don't they just become careers?"<p>

"Julia . . . That's horrible! I never want to hear that come out of your mouth again!" I screamed  
>in just a bit of a frightening tone. "What do you think Ethan would have said if he heard you say that!""He would agree with me! Cause' if he was a career, then he wouldn't have died in the games now would he!"<p>

You make me sick Julia! The only reason I haven't left just yet is because watching this monstrosity  
>is the law!" Tears began to sting the back of my eyes as I screamed. Ethan was our brother . . . How could she say that about him with such ease! . . . "Your such a crybaby Danny!" She Taunted. "Shut up and watch your precious reapings!" "Gladly!" She snapped back. God I don't want to be here right now. I don't want to be in this house, Or this district, or this world for that matter. I wish I could live in a world where there is no such thing as the capitol.<p>

The capitol anthem plays one the screen and the president is making his yearly speech. This is the  
>part that churns my stomach the most. Thinking about all those lives lost in 13! All those lives lost in the games. This is just plain BARBARIC! "And now, for the part you all have been waiting for. The Reapings!" Said the president in a bit too cheery tone.<p>

District one reapings. They are the monsters I hate almost as much as the capitol. Every year they mercilessly slaughter all the tributes along with the other careers, then just turn on each other in the end! They are truly the worst. And since this year it the Quell, there will be twice as much of them! This is INSANE!

"Okay, ladies and gentleman. Whose ready for the best games yet?" Said the oversized escort. The crowd went wild with applause, and cheers. These people are monsters! "Okay, well for our gentlemen we have . . . DELPHINE DARNA, AND ALABASTER MAVRICK!" Immediately two hands shot up into the air and volunteered Wow . . . These district one tributes are just itching to kill! The first boy volunteering for Delphine, was Hale Brendon Lane. He was about 15 or 16, and  
>rather small for a career. The second boy that volunteered was Very tall, and intimidating. Even on the screen he still scared me. But something was strange about him. HE WAS CRYING! How strange! His name was Paul Mare. He is definitely one people should look out for.<p>

The escort was caught off guard by this sudden stream of tears coming from the boy, but quickly regained her composure. "Okay, now on to the girls!" Again the crowd erupt into cheers. Savages. "Now our Young ladies will be . . . POISON RIVERA, AND SIDNEY SANTOYA!" Again, immediately a hand shot through the air. Dazzle Foren was her name. Her Bright red hair was intimidating enough, but i could even see her green eyes! They were truly terrifying! It seems that Poison was already a career, so no one bothered volunteering. She began to walk up the stage when she did the worst thing possible. She fainted! These truly are some strange careers! Hopefully they  
>all lose it as bad as this one did! The screen fades out to black, and fades into district two<p>

More savages! Just as bloodthirsty as the capitol! Judging by the escorts frighted expression, even more so now than ever. "How is everyone doing this fine day?" She said as the crowd erupted into a cheer so loud, one of the peacekeepers had to fire into the air to get everyone quiet. "Lets get right into this. I'm going to change it up this year and start with ladies first . . . Our female tributes are . . .  
>Azula Lazuli, and Bryrony-" "I Volunteer!" the screen turns to a girl with long blonde hair, and tears streaming down her face. She must be Volunteering for someone important. Poor girl. She should have just let one of the careers volunteer for Bryrony. I guess that's just how losing a loved one can feel. The other girl looks furious. Her red eyes seemed to grow even brighter! She definitely isn't someone to play with.<p>

"Now, on to the Young men! Our male tributes are . . .HERTIC JEWLS, AND SIMON MINX!" Yet again, two hands shoot into the air! The first boy, i think Roman was his name, looked rather strong. Strong but short. i think it will be hard for all of the other careers to take him seriously. The second boy though. He looked like he could lift a small house! Built like an ox! I do NOT want to be on the other end of his sword! "There you have it folks! The District two tributes!" The screen faded out before the crowd could erupt into a roar once more.

The screen fades into a solemn looking district three. The first of the non-career districts. The escort steps up with a big, blue smile."Lets skip introductions, and get to the fun part." She said in the most annoying voice imaginable. "Our male tributes are . . . ALPHY DERYL, and DIXON DASH!" Now this truly was a sight. Alphy broke down into tears, and had to be carried by a peace keeper on stage, and Dixon tried to make a run for it! A peacekeeper eventually caught up with him, and dragged him back, while he screamed unimaginable things at him.

"Well . . . " The escort said a little confused. "Lets move onto the females, shall we? You female tributes are . . . MARA MASON, AND SAMANTHA HEREING" just then a hand shot up in the air. Well that's not something you see often in district 3. This girl looked fierce. The scariest thing about her were her eyes. . . simply terrifying! They were almost as if a storm were brewing in them as each second passed by. "May i ask your name dearie?" The escort said delighted to have someone so fierce. "Iridex Caren . . . The career tribute of 3" She said with complete seriousness . "Well miss Caren, please make your way to the justice building" said the escort obviously annoyed. Just then, the screen faded black and District four faded in.  
>a moment ago<p>

This escort wasted no time at all. "You know what. lets just skip the intro's. The two males are . . . ERICK MORALES, AND HARRY SHUN!" two hands fly in the air at lightning speed. The first ones name is Zuko Blaze, and he looked meaner than all the tributes combined. He is going to be a savage in the arena. The next career looked more gentle and caring. Like he actually had a soul. He was tall, with curly blonde hair. He looked sad. Something tells me that's how he looks most of the time. . .

"Moving onto the females! Our females are . . .SERAH EVERFLOW, AND KATARA MANX!" Surprisingly nobody volunteered! My guess is that they were both careers from the start. They certainly looked like careers. Katara was short, and moved as if she was already on the  
>hunt for poor tributes. And Serah looked kiny, and whorish as ever. All attributes to good careers! The screen fades out of district 4 and fades into district 5.<p>

"Lets get this show on the road!" The escort stated in that 'ever so wonderful capital accent' "Lets Start with the females! Our lucky tributes are . . . ALLANA LOWE, AND JENNIE JENSON!' "I volunteer!" Vixen Dittmore was her name. She was as mean as her hair was blonde. I wounder if she will try to go with the careers? The other female tribute, Jennie Jeneson Was bawling at this point. I cant help but feel sorry for her. I feel sorry for everyone losing their life to these savages.

"Next up is the males. The male tributes are . . .SAM NIGHT, AND MARK MEDNA!" Yet again, two hands fly into the air. "I volunteer!" first was a young boy. Probably no older that 12. He looked like a younger version of Jennie. Maybe her brother. . . The second boy, Zander , was BIG! He towered over the small boy, making him look even smaller. His face was cold, and showed no sign of happiness. Definitely a scary sight! The screen faded out and District six began to Fade in.

"Okay, you know how it goes in District 6! Females first!" This escort was more like a drill sergeant. Scary. "Female tributes are . . .  
>BLAIR SANTOYA, AND BRIELLA NOUSTABUS!" "I volunteer! A girl looking exactly like Briella said. "I'd like to volunteer for<br>Briella, please." "Sorry, I cant do that. You volunteered first, so you volunteer for Blair" The escort said with a devilish smile. What a ** . . .  
>"NOOOO, Please!" she cried. "Restrain her!" The escort said. Just then one large peace keeper held her back as she desperately tried to make her way<br>to her sister.

"Now then. Onto the men. your male tributes are . . . ACACIO CAMERON, AND DANIEL TERN! The only thing you would remember about Daniel is the obnoxious way he walked to the stage. Winking at every girl there, thinking he's the best thing since sliced bread. But Acacio. Whats not to remember about him. . . he was tall, Tan . . . Had hair longer than my sister. But the scariest thing . . .  
>His eyes. I felt like he was looking at me through the screen. . . Made me instantly sad. The screen faded and then the Capital seal came on, and had a message saying "Commercial break"<p>

"Ughh i cant do this anymore!" I screamed in agony. "I'm leaving!" I said as i got up. I'm going to go watch in the District square!" I said as I was walking out the door. Something was wrong. Julia ALWAYS has something to say about anything I do. I peek my head back in the door to see what she was doing. What i saw completely blew me away! Julia was crying! She looked up at me, tears  
>filling her honey colored eyes. "Whats wrong? Weren't you leaving?"<p>

"Why are you crying Julia?" i said completely ignoring her question. "That boy . . ." She started sobbing. "He looked so sad! What ever could have happened to a person to make them look so sad? His eyes . . . ! They were screaming to be talked to . . . Hugged . . . Or just loved. . ." I gave her a tight hug. "Julia . . . That boy . . . He has probably seen things no one should . . . All because of the capitol . . . You see. This is why I hate the capitol so much!" we just sat the holding each other, crying our eyes out, and praying for the lives of all those reaped today.

"Danny . . . I miss Ethan . . ." This caught me off guard. "I do too Julia. I do too . . .

**ATTENTION: **_So how did you guys like my first set of reapings?  
>I really hope you all did :) i worked verry ** them all :)<br>the purpose of writing it in this POV was to show how the  
>lower districts (in this case district 10) feel about the higher districts,<br>and the capitol. The last part was just for added effect :)  
>I apologize if i didn't make your character the way you wanted<br>But I'm not changing it :) I'm happy with the way it is :)  
>Review on this chapter what you think :) the next chapter should be posted in<br>a few minuets. it was made by parseltoung111 :)  
>She will occasionally write in place of me when I cannot :)<br>ALSO! go sign up to her SYOT :) She is an amazing writer :)  
>15 points if you do sign up to her Syot<br>5 points if you review this chapter (And every one after this one)  
>a moment ago<em>


	6. Reapings in the eyes of the pamperd

**ATTENTION: **_MADE BY PARSELTOUNGE111 :)  
>she is simply amazing :) Go look at her SYOT<br>She needs more tributes :) Remember, review, review, review :)  
>5 pts each review.<br>15 if you submit a charecter to parseltoung's SYOT and say i sent you there :)_

I plopped down in my chair after the little commercial break. The Capitol was showing the second Quarter Quell readings, meaning there were twice as many tributes this year. It was now showing District 7's reaping's, they all looked sad and miserable, what disrespect. They should all be happy and anxious to get into the games! Not mopey and sad!

The blue haired, purple skinned escort reached into the boy's bowl with a huge grin on her face, overly excited, just the way she should be! "And our District 7 male tributes for this year are... LARKEN FISHER AND HARBANE MENTZ!" The cameras panned the crowd and then landed on Larken, a tall, lean, older boy who looked to be about eighteen. He seemed semi-muscular, but I doubted that he would make it in the games. He looked like nothing compared to my districts career's! The boy took a deep breath, and walked up to the stage with confidence. Good, no tears! That's improvement. But still, he should be happy, ecstatic,even, to be in the games. It is such a honor! The cameras then panned the crowed again and landed on Harbane, a tall and intimidating character, 'Possibly someone to look out for.' I thought. He had a hardened expression as he walked up the stage, no emotion at all. The escort smiled and congratulated both of them.

If possible, the escort widened her smile and said in an ecstatic voice, "And next are our female tributes!" She reached into the bowl and pulled out two tributes names. "..WILLOW ANITA AND VALERIJA DONNELLY!" She sounded even more excited now! This is the kind of spirit you need for the games! The camera panned the audience a third time and landed on Willow, a really short girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked surprised at first, but then regained her composure wit ha solemn expression as she walked up to the stage, barely holding back the tears. 'Weak.' I thought as the cameras panned the audience again. You shouldn't cry about the games, you should be rejoicing! I would kill to be put in the games! Next the cameras landed on Valerija, another short girl with red hair in two braids. She was shaking and she nearly fainted as she walked up to the stage. 'Again, weak' If only daddy were able to buy me my way into the hunger games, I would be so much happier, and I would of shown true hunger games pride!

Next were the District 8 reaping's. They looked just like the last lot, pathetic and wanting to cry. The crazy looking escort said, "And now! For the female tributes for district 8! We have..." She reached into the bowl and pulled out two papers, "ALEXANDREA RAYE AND JASMINE FERRARA!" The cameras went to a girl, Alexandrea, who was short and had black hair and dark eyes. She looked really scared as she walked up to the stage. 'Don't be scared! You should be really happy! It's a freakign honor people!' The cameras then went to the other girl, Jasmine, she was short with black hair and brown eyes. She stood there looking dazed and bored for a second, then someone signed to her and she got really worried and started crying. She slowly climbed the stairs to the stage, tears pouring down her face. 'Ugh, again with the waterworks, really!' The escorts face never faltered as she congratulated them and announced that it was time for the male tributes.

Right after the female tributes were called out Erizo Journey shot his hand up to volunteer to be with Jasmine. The escort said, "very well then," And pulled out one name from the bowl."This years male tributes will be, ERIZO JOURNEY AND ENDRANCE MACHA!" The camera landed on Endrance, he looked very divine, proper, he will never make it in the games if he keeps that up. The escort congratulated the tributes, then the screen went to the district 9 reaping's.

The escort planted a huge smile on her face and said "Welcome to the reaping's! We will now draw the male tributes names!" She reached into a large bowl and pulled out the names. "JED PYKE AND BENJI CHRISTOPHER!" the camera landed on Jed, a tall skinny guy, looking to be around seventeen. He walked up to the stage looking confident. That makes me happy, people should be confident and happy about the games! His confidence made the escort smile even wider as the cameras found the other guy, Benji. He was a tall, big guy! He looked mean too! He could be one to look out for. He had no emotion on his face and walked up to the stage, looking very intimidating next to the lanky other guy.

"Ok, time for the girls!" the escort pulled out two names and called them out. "DESIREE FREEDMORE AND TORIA SEGOIA!" The cameras went to the first girl, she was a very skinny blue eyed girl. The girl went into shock, with her face blank, the people around her nudged her, and she finally started going up to the stage. 'I'm so sick of these wimpy girls who cry every time they get picked! If I were pick I would take it as such a great honor!' The next girl was tall and intimidating, she took a deep breath and walked up to the stage, looking confident. 'YAY! Another confident person!' The escort congratulated each one of them, and then the television went to the District 10 reaping's.

The escort didn't waste any time getting to the guy tributes. She reached into the bowl and called out the names of the two male tributes! "EDWARD GREEN AND BO GORRE" The first boy the cameras landed on was very shy and looked scared to death as he walked up to the stage. I just shook my head, people really need to get excited about the games, I mean seriously! The next guy was short and just sat there frozen in shock, finally someone dragged him to the stage. 'Now even the boys are getting dramatic!'

After the escort called the two male tributes out, Saku Gorre raised her hand and rushed up to the stage practically yelling "I WANNA VOLUNTEER!" The escort nodded and then pulled a name out of the bowl. "The tributes this year will be SAKU GORRE AND AINSLY ADALTA!" The second tribute, the one who's name was drawn came up to the stage with a glaring look, she was short and skinny but muscular. This must be Ainsly. The escort congratulated the tributes and the TV screen went to District 11.

We are now down to the two poorest district, and the ones with the lowest amount of victors, most are malnourished and are easy to pick off one by one. The escort smiled and said, "Now for the two male tributes! SAMEN TANKRO AND WHEAT GRAIN!" Immediately after the escort said Samen's name, a hand shot up to volunteer. It turned out to be Samen's brother, Amel. 'Nice, there's the spirit!' The second guy, Wheat, was blind! This should make it easy for people to pick him off. He was scrawny but put on a determined face as he stumbled up to the stage.

Next were the girl tributes, the escort reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out two names. "CHEYANE BANKS AND JULIET MARZOUGI" She called out. The camera panned over the audience and landed on Cheyane, she was short and skinny with dark brown hair. She seemed very scared as she walked up to the stage. 'stop with the scardy cat, waterworks, I don't wanna go business.. It's considered an honor to go, why can't you understand this!' I thought. The second girl appeared on the screen, Juliet, she was very scrawny and she walked up to the stage with determination in her eyes. The escort congratulated the tributes and then the screen went to the final District, District 12.

The Escort pulled out two names from the male bowel without delay. "BRIGER AND JOURNEY TAYLOR" Someone immediately shot their hand up and volunteered for Briger, this guy was tall and buff, and actually caught my attention, obviously if he volunteered and looks like that, then he is one to look out for. 'THERES THE SPIRIT! Finally!' I thought ad it showed the other guy tribute. Journey was tall but not buff and walked up to the stage with confidence. Teh escort smiled wide, obviously existed that someone had volunteered, showing some spirit, and said, "Now I will draw for the girl tributes! LUVENIA TATE AND MORRY PHILLIPS!" the camera went to the first girl, she had wild hair and was petite. This girl, she smiled and skipped up to the stage! Now that is what I'm talking about, she obviously likes the games, and I became so happy that there was finally someone who realized how amazing the games are! Then the very last tribute was shown, she was short and skinny and she was outraged! Stomping up to the stage, and then crying! 'Ugh, I'm tired of the water works!

Finally it was the end of the reapings. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" . . .

_R  
>RE<br>REV  
>REVI<br>REVIE  
>REVIEW<br>REVIE  
>REVI<br>REV  
>RE<br>R  
>RE<br>REV  
>REVI<br>REVIE  
>REVIEW<br>REVIE  
>REVI<br>REV  
>RE<br>R  
>RE<br>REV  
>REVI<br>REVIE  
>REVIEW<br>REVIE  
>REVI<br>REV  
>RE<br>R_


	7. interview from the poor

_Dannys P.O.V_  
>The interviews. I absolutely hate everything about them. I hate having to "Get to know" the tributes. Twenty three<br>are going to whats the point of it in the first place? "They need sponsors Danny . . . Without sponsors, the  
>regular tributes wouldn't have a chance against the careers." Julia said as if reading my mind. "My, my, my. You<br>certainly have changed you mood about the capitol in just a few hours." I said, taunting her in my big brother way.  
>"Oh shut up. I just think I needed to snap back to reality. Thanks for helping me get there." I looked at her long<br>and hard. I wonder if she is faking. Julia loves the games. How did I honestly 'snap her back to reality'? I hope I  
>did though. I don't want her to be consumed by bloodlust just like the capitol.<p>

"Julia . . . I'm really ha-"  
>"SHHHH!" She cut me off. "It's about to start!" She said in her usual excited tone. It looks like I was right. She hasn't<br>changed one bit. Still the same old capitol loving monster. "Julia . . . Your this excited about interviews? I thought you  
>hated the capitol!" She looked at me like I should know exactly what she was thinking. But I didn't.<br>"Danny! I want to find out how bad the careers are this year. I don't want to see HIM die."  
>"Who is HIM?" I ask trying to race through my memory to try to find a 'HIM'. Naturally, Julia just rolls her eyes at me.<p>

"HELLOOOOO CAPITOL!" The T.V. booms. "I am your new host for the time being. I'd like to introduce myself as  
>Archer Bane! Now, Enough with silly introductions, lets move on to the part you all have been anxiously awaiting!"<br>Wow . . . This guy gets on my nerves." Now first off, we have our ever so victorious, DISTRICT ONE!" The crowd of  
>capitolites goes wild with cheers. "Our first district one tribute will be . . .PAUL MARE!" Is this guy seriously trying to call the<br>interviews just like the reapings? This guy should be more original.

Archer began asking question after question. Paul wasn't very interesting though. All he did was revert every single  
>question Archer threw at him, back to himself. "So, why were you crying when you volunteered?" Asked Archer.<br>"Well, if you must know, I lost my sister a few years back to the games. I dearly miss her." A few 'Awws' came from  
>the audience. "But enough about her. Ask something about me." Wow. All I could do was desperately try to hold back<br>a chuckle, and by the looks of it, Archer was trying to do the same. So, Archer went on asking pointless questions, until  
>the last question came up. The question was obviously mandatorry. "So Paul, do you think that you are going to win the<br>games?" This answer should be just as interesting as the last fifteen self-absorbed answers. "What kind of a stupid question  
>is that! Of course I am going to win! Im a career for God's sake! I will cut through any number of those weaklings, if it means<br>that I win. I will even turn on my own District if needed!" A gasp escaped the audience. The buzzer went off, and Archer shooed  
>him off stage to bring out the next district one male.<p>

Hale Brendon Lone. This one had a stoney gaze. "So, Hale. Why did you volunteer?" Archer asked, trying to get right into details.  
>"Well . . . My little sister, Shanynn, is sick. She has been diagnosed with blood rot. My family could really use the money I win to<br>pay to get some help. If I die . . ." His dark brown eyes became misty. "If I die, then that's just one less mouth to feed. More money  
>to save for Shanynn." The camera was fixed on him, and only him. Archer was silent, the capiolites were watching, and I bet anything<br>that his family was proud of him for his nobility. He shakes his tears away, and looks at Archer. "Sorry about that." He said, turning red.  
>"Quite alright, boy." Archer said with tears in his eyes. The camera pans out to the crowd of capitolites, tears running down the eyes<br>of the sensitive. Archer looks at the clock. "Last question. Do you think you have what it takes to win the Hunger Games this year?"  
>Archer stated, trying to keep his composure. "I certainly do hope so. . . For Shanynn's sake . . ." He said as a single tear fell down<br>his face. BUZZ! The Buzzer went off, queing Archer to send in a new tribute.

"Ahh . . . Miss Poison. It is a pleasure to meet you." Archer says, just a little TOO flirtatiouse."The feeling is mutual . . ." She states rather  
>quietly. I don't like it. I think she will turn out to be quite a threat to the others. The whole interview consisted of Archer asking a question,<br>Poision answering as vaugley as possible, Archer asking 'Why', and Poison again answering as vaguely as possible. Archer is looking frustrated  
>when he asks the final question. "Hon, do you think you are going to win?" "Well . . . Sure, anything can happen." This time Archer didn't even<br>bother. He just stood there, trying to look like he was processing the answer until the time ran out.

"Miss Dazzel, You are next!" Archer says with a smile of relief. "Well obviously!" She replies with a snarky smile. "So, Hon.  
>What did make you volunteer?" Archer asks with a big cheesy grin. "Oh, because I was just dreaming to get a chance to talk<br>to you!" She said as sarcastically as possible. The crowd errupted into laughter. "But in all seriousness. I came to do one thing,  
>and one thing only. To kill. I don't care who it is, or how I kill. But I WILL Quench my thirst for blood!" Archer let out a Gasp.<br>"Well . . . That's certintally an interesting reason to want to volounteer. So . . . Dazzel. Do you believe you are going to win?"  
>Obviously it would be a yes, I thought. "Of course not." What the hell! "And what makes you say this?" Archer asks with a<br>priceless look on his face. "Well . . . Think about it. Fourty-Seven other tributes. Theres no way I will win! But, I will get my  
>fill of the bloodshed." Well . . . At least she is honest.<p>

"Now, on to district two. Our first tribute will be Jack Merit!" So thats his name . . . "So, jack. Why did you volounteer?"  
>"Isin't it obvious! Im gunna' win!" Oh boy. This guy is going to be obnoxious! The whole interview was just him rambling<br>on, and on about how he is amazing, and how he is certain he will win. "It seems as you have already answerd my final question,  
>so is there any final thoughts you would like to leave us with?" "As a matter of fact, I do. Dad, im going to make you proud."<p>

"Next, we have Roman mist. So Roman. Why is it that you have Volounteered?" This should be good. "Well . . . Im in love with  
>a girl that barely even notices me. She treats me like the very dirt she walks on. I love her though, and will throw my life away to<br>be with her." A chorous of 'Awws' escaped the audience. "And who might this lucky young lady be . . ?" "Azula . . . Azula lazuli . . ."  
>Yet again, another chorus of 'Awws' escape the crowd. "Well, Roman, do you belive that you will win the games this year?"<br>Archer asks, already full-knowing of the answer. "Of course not. Azula and I are lating till' the end. And if it's by her sword, or  
>mine, she will come out as a victor." The capitolites began to cheer "Roman has a Romance, Roman has a Romance!" over and over again.<p>

"Settle down, settle down, our next tribute is miss Crystal Falls!" A small applause welcomes her on stage. "Hello Archer,  
>how are you today?" Archer looked surprised by her kindness. "Fine, thank you. So, What made you volounteer love?"<br>Archer said deliberately not returning the courtesy. "Well. . . Byrony . . . I can't live without the kid. And I know she will  
>be just fine if I dont return." How sad. I can relate to Crystal. I love Julia. "How sad. Don't you agree audience?" The<br>camera panned to them all weeping. "Final question crystal. Do you think you have what it takes to win?"  
>She took a moment to think about it. "Honestly . . . Yes. Because my will to return to the only joy in my life<br>is greater than any tribute, mutt, or trap the game makers can throw at me." The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Next, we have the girl you all have been anxiously awaiting. Azula lazuli!" The crowd burst into cheers. "So,  
>Azula what do you think of Roman's heart-felt speech?" Archer asked. "Well, to be honest, I think he is a fool!<br>Why not just wait till' i come back to declare his love for me! I would have said yes. It's not like I have boys  
>lining up to see me." She got lower as the last part slipped out. For the majority of her interview, Archer just asked<br>about her love life. In my opinion, she's never had one. "So, Azula, Do you think you will be this year's victor?"  
>"Well . . . I think it would be tough . . . For all the other tributes." She says as her face twists into a sadistic grin.<p>

"Now, moving on to district three. Our first tribute is Alphy Deryl! So Alphy, what was going through your mind as  
>you were reaped?""Well, I was terrified. Stuck with fourty-seven bloodthirsty monsters. I thought there was no<br>chance at life!" Archer didn't look surprised "And why do you say you 'thought'?" He asked, hanging onto his every  
>word. "Well . . . to be honest, after watching everyone's reaping, i think I could take them all down with ease."<br>Archer raised his left brow. "And you think you have what it takes to kill?"  
>Alphy thought about it for a moment. "Hopefully, but if not, then I have a strategy of my own."<br>"Anything you would like to leave us with Alphy?"  
>"No, I believe I made my point."<p>

"Dixon Dash! So, Dixon. What was running through you mind as you ran away?"  
>Dixon wasted no time. "Well that I wanted to live of course. They wouldn't have killed<br>me if I ran. They would catch me, and kill me in the arena." Archer made a face like the  
>whole world has started to make sense. The majority of the interview was just about Dixon's<br>family, friends, love life. It seemed to me that Archer was looking for a reason to have this boy  
>sponsored. But couldn't find one. "Final question. Do you think you have what it takes to win the<br>hunger games?" "Of course not. If I even survive the bloodbath, I will probably still die the first day  
>by a muttation or something." BUZZ! "Well that's the end of your three minutes."<p>

"Moving on to our females, Miss Mara Mason! So dear, what was going through your mind as you were reaped?"  
>"Well, i was naturally scared. Truth is, I'm scared now. I think this is all so unnatural." Archer looked surprised.<br>"What is my dear?" It looked as if Mara was biting her cheek from the inside, as if she said the wrong thing. My"  
>guess is, she probably did. "Well, look at yourself Archer! Your blue for crists sake! That's not natural! Look at<br>the crowd! There's not one natural thing about them! The most natural thing I see, is that woman with the electric  
>yellow skin!" Mara then stormed off stage, and Archer didn't even try to stop her. He was obviously pissed. And<br>I don't blame him. I mean, the skin color is weird, but I don't want to be insulted on national T.V.

"Our last district three Tribute is the lovely Miss Iridex Caren! District three's career. Tell me, how are you District  
>three's career?" "It's simple. The other careers would never last without me. I'm smart, and judging from the previous<br>games, they aren't." That's how the whole interview went. Her claiming to be a self proclaimed genius.  
>"Final question. Do you think you will win the hunger games?"<br>"Of course. If you pay close attention to the games, only the smartest survive."

"Moving on to district four. Zuko Blaze! Why did you volunteer?" Zuko looked annoyed. He didn't bother trying to answer.  
>He just sat there looking as annoyed as ever. Archer just kept asking questions, trying to get something out of the boy. "<br>Final question. Do you hope to win the hunger games?" "Fool..." He stated simply "Hope . . . It's for the weak! I don't hope  
>for anything! Whatever I want, I get myself! Hope never got anyone anywhere!"<p>

"Our next tribute is Shase Midnight! So son, what made you volounteer?"  
>"Well . . . I didn't want to lose one of the only friends I have." Archer looked immediately surprised "So you would rather have him lose you instead?"<br>"Well, no. But I know he can go on without me. He is strong. Mentally. That's why I volunteered. I'm strong physically. I can take down the others easily."  
>A tear fell down his eyes. The whole interview he was crying. "Final question. Do you think that you will win the games?"<br>"No." He said and walked off the stage before his time was up.

"Now onto our females. Serah Everflow. What do you intend to do in the games?" "Well Archer, I wanna win."  
>She gave him a wink. "And i know just how to do it." She starts rubbing her leg. Good lord, I'm going to be sick.<br>The whole interview was Serah flirting with Archer, and Archer shamelessly flirting back. "Final question, doll' face  
>. Do you think you will win the Hunger Games?" "Well what do you think audience? Do you think I'm going to win?"<br>She winked and blew a kiss to the camera. The crowd went nuts. Well . . . That's one way to get sponsors.

"Our last female for four. Miss Katara Manx. Were you excited when Reaped?" "Oh yeah, like every teenager is  
>just begging to be sent to their death." Oh great, not another smart ass. To every single one of Archers questions,<br>she had a comeback to. Ugh, how annoying! "Okay Katara, final question. Do you belive you will win the games?"  
>"Of course I will win. Im Katara Manx!"<p>

"Our first district five tribute will be Vixen Dittmore. So Vixen. Why did you volunteer?" "Well, Because I intend to  
>win! I know I can win, because I have trained myself with my dads lucky dagger ever since I was 5!" The crowd<br>goes into a chorus of 'Awws'. "And your father. Where is he?" "Well . . . He passed away some time ago." Another  
>chorus of 'Awws'. "So is there anything you would like to leave us with Vixen?" "Yes. You are looking at the victor of<br>District five right here!"

"Our next district five tribute is Jennie jenson. So Jenny. What was running through your mind as you were reaped?"  
>"Well . . . I didnt want to leave Elias all by himself." Archer acted surprised "You mean the Boy that volunteered!"<br>"Yes, It seems the little fool did not want to leave me all by MY self" She left out a hollow chuckle. The crowd burst int  
>o a fit of ignorant laughter. "And what made you think you were going to leave Elias by himself?" Archer asked, trying to regain control.<br>"Well . . . Our parents died in a fire . . . And he wa-" She caught herself. It seemed like she was about to say something she shouldn't have.  
>"He what?"<br>"He won't have anyone to look out for him." Another chorus of 'Awws'.  
>"Well, do you think you will win the games this year?"<br>"Of course not. Anything to protect Elias"

"Lets bring Elias out here then! What was going through your mind as you volunteered?" He looked at  
>Archer with his big green eyes. "That I'd do anything to protect my sister! I may be small, But I'd do anything."<br>Archer looked pleased. "Ahh, big words from a small boy. Do you know what happened to your family?"  
>Complete silence. Elias looked sad. "All I remember, was mommy yelling at me. Then Jenny pulling me out<br>of the fire, just as a burning log was about to kill me. Not much after that." Tears filled his eyes.  
>The capitolites were Bawling. "And do you think you will win?" Archer said, biting back tears.<br>"Of course not. Anything to protect Jenny." Elias let out one final tear, and walked off stage.

"Out last district five tribute is Zander Santoya! So Zander, why did you volunteer?" "Well, I have a plan.  
>When I win, I want to start my own training facility. That way, District five will be on top when it comes to<br>careers!" Archer looked dumbfounded. The whole interview was Zander talking about his plans for the training  
>center. He talks as if he has already won! "So, Zander. Is there anything you want to leave the audeince with?"<br>"I just would like to say, thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity to make something great!"

"Moving on to our last district before the break. DISTRICT SIX! Our first Tribute will be Daniel Tern!" He walked out

like he was a famous superstar! I will deny this out loud, but secretly, i hope he dies. "So, Daniel. Why did you look so happy when you were

reaped?" Archer asked suspiciously. "Well to be honest, i don't know. I've always wanted my moment in the spotlight. And this is the way to do it."

Archer looked disgusted. "And you had no other more conventional ways to be in the spotlight?" Daniel looked as if he thought about it for the

first time. "Well . . . No. This is the absolute best way!" Archer looked disappointed. "Well, do you plan on winning the games this year?"

"Of course. All for the ladies." He winked at a capitol girl, and she looked completely repulsed.

"Next up, is Accaico Cameron! So, Cameron. What went through your mind as you were reaped?" Accaico looked sad. "Well . . .

SHE was. . ." Archer raised his brow. "Who . . .? Your mother? Sister? " Archer looked interested. "The very love of my life. . .

Nessia . . ." He was looking into Archers direction. But not looking AT him. Almost as if he could see past Archer. "And what of this. . . Neissa?"

"I'm going to miss her . . ." he said as tears filled his eyes. For the rest of the interview Archer was trying to get something out of Accacio. But nothing.

"Do you think you will win this years games?" He looked up at Archer, as if seeing him for the first time. "If she wills it to be so . . . Then i MUST"

"Well wasn't that kid just one big bag of crazy flakes! Anyways, Our next tribute is Briella Noustabus. What was running through

your mind as you were reaped?" Tears immediately filled her eyes. "I'm sorry . . . Its jus- . . . It's just that she should have stayed!"

"Who, my dear?" "My sister! I've Had to endure the death of my brother and parents! I don't want so see the only family i have left die!"

The whole time briella went on and on about how she dearly missed her family, and how she loves her sister, so. "Well, Briella. Do you

think you will win the games this year?" Briella's eyes grew wide. I could tell what she was thinking. If she wants to live, she might have to kill

her sister! "I- . . I don't know . . ."

Lets bring out our last tribute for this half of the interviews! Miss Darcy Noustabus! Tell me Darcy. . . What was your reaction to

your sister being reaped?" She looked agitated. "I volunteered of course! I wanted to volunteer for her. . . But instead i wound up having

to take the other girls place. I don't want to see my sister die. She's the only thing that keeps me sane . . ." She began sobbing. She

falls on the floor, sobbing so much it looks like she can't breath. Archer tries to help her up, but she pushes him off. Still sobbing, it looks

as if she is about to pass out. "Get the medic!" Archer calls in a panic. At lightning fast speed, they help her up, and get her off stage. From

the back you can hear Briella's muffled screams, obviously trying to get to her sister.

The screen fades out. and the commercials come on. I look at Julia. She is looking at me with puffy eyes.

"Buck up kiddo'" i say in my big brother voice. She jumps up, and runs to hug me. "I love you Danny. . ." She said holding

tight. I was shocked. "I . . . I love you too Julia. . . ." She looked up at me with tears running down her face. "No you don't.

You don't. . . You think I'm a monster!" Whoa. Where is this coming from! "No i don't Julia. Sure, we fight alot. But that

Doesn't change the fact that i still love you. Cheer up. . . Want to go run to Jane's store and get ice cream?" She looked up at me

with hopeful eyes. i gave her a smile. Hers faded. "No. . ." She probably thinks we cant afford it. "Then I'm going without you!"

I say playfully, and i take off running out the door. I can hear her following me close behind. God i don't know what id do without this girl

in my life. I smiled the whole way there.

**ATTENTION! **_so i really hoped everyone likes my story so far, and i do apologize to everyone that has been waiting for me to update._

_And sadly, you have to (MAYBE) wait till' Monday to get the second half. (ALTHOUGH i might write it myself)_

_Ha ha i love you guys SO much, and thanks alot for reading 3_

_. . ._

_OH YEAH! i forgot to mention! Since i might not update this story for a while, i decided to start a soul eater_

_SYOT! Please submit a character and i will love you forever 3 _

_And now time for the usual message. Check out Parseltounge111. She is a truly amazing writer_

_and my favoritest fanfic Buddie 3_

_But also a big thanks to DestinedForGreatness, and 874 for pushing me to finish,_

_and helping me so far 3_

_REMEMBER! 5 sponsor Pts for a review, and 15 here if you submit a character into my soul_

_eater SYOT 333_

_Any question about anything, don't hesitate to PM me :)_


	8. Authors notes

**6/9/2011**

**Authors notes time! **_So, i know that ive promised some of you that i will write the second half of interviews myself. Well i _

_can't. I've just been feeling really down lately and just rather sad :/ I am going to wait for parseltounge to get back monday_

_to help me. and if you truly would like to know whats bugging me, PM me. Or don't. I dont care :/  
>Well i just thought i should give you all an explination for my story :  
>Im deeply sorry to everyone i owe something to :C<em>

_ -Love Hasseo23_


	9. Interview from the rich

****

**AN**: _so, i hope everyone enjoys! I know i haven't updated in a while_

_Well, let me let you all get to reading, but i have important info for you_

_at the bottom, so make sure to Read that :)_

_**Capitol girl's P.O.V.**_  
>Shoot! I missed out on the first half of the Interviews! I guess that's what i get for taking those extra long<br>baths. The warm water just feels soo relaxing on my skin! Don't even get me started on the fluffy pink bubbles!  
>I let out a small giggle that seemed a little TOO childish. Thank God no one was around to hear. I'm mostly alone<br>every night now. . . Ever since Daddy became head GM, he's hardly ever home. Oh well . . . I have the Games  
>to keep me plenty of company. I love seeing the horrified faces of those weak little tributes die by the hands of<br>the careers! Especially the tributes from Twelve!

"These intermissions take too long!" I wined to myself. "Daddy needs to hurry up and bring out Archer!  
>That way the interviews can start!" I whined again. I never really liked the interviews much, but the sooner they are<br>over with, the sooner the actual games gets to start. I smile devilishly just at the thought of the games. I simply  
>can not wait!<p>

"HELLOOOOO CAPITOL!" i hear archer say on the television. I nearly fell out of my chair at just how bad  
>he startled me. "When we left off, we wrapped up district six! Are you all ready to finish this!" The crowd erupted<br>into cheers, as did i. We were all ready for the games to begin.

"Okay, first off, we have mister Larken Fisher!" Archer exclaimed happily. A tall boy walked onto stage,  
>Wearing the same stony confidence as before."So, larken, what were you thinking as you were reaped?" Archer<br>asked getting right into it. "Well . . . I was thinking what everyone usually thinks. That i am going to be sent to  
>my death. I was thinking about my family that i am leaving behind. Thinking that even if i somehow win, that ill<br>still never return the same." Wow, this guy seemed depressing. Archer was silent for a moment. He looked  
>almost dumbstruck. Archer then regain his composure to ask Larken about his family life. He answered, but i feel<br>like he could have been more descriptive about it. He was just sooo quiet. "So, Larken. Do you think you are going  
>to win the games this year?" Archer asks, with hopeful spirits. "Nobody wins when it comes to the capitol archer.<br>I would like to say the only people that win would be the capitol, but then again, you all aren't very civilized to be  
>called 'people'." This kid is definitely going to die. I'm going to beg daddy to make him die by the nastiest mutt he<br>can think of!

"Okay, next is our second male tribute of Seven! Harbane Mentz! So, Harbane. What was going through  
>your mind as you were being reaped?" Archer asked obviously intimidated by the boys size. "Nothing . . ." He<br>said barley acknowledging Archer. "You had to have thought something Harbane" Archer asked getting testy.  
>"I'm thinking something right now . . . Your really pissing me off!" This kid is insane. He will never get sponsors<br>at this rate! "So, Harbane. Do you think you are going to win the games?" Archer asked turning red. "Well . . .  
>frankly, weather i do or not, is none of your business!" Yup, definitely not getting any sponsors.<p>

"Now, our first female of seven! Valerija Donnelly! So,Valerija. What went through your mind as you were  
>were reaped?" The girl was visibly shaken. "W-Well . . . I was scared. To be honest. I'm quite scared right now!"<br>She said with a stupid look on her face. She is definitely bloodbath material. "No need to be scared little one."  
>Archer said trying to reassure her. This girl faked a smile, but you could still tell she was scared out of her mind.<br>"So, Valerija, do you think you will win the games?" The girl smiled warmly. "I sure do hope so. With the help of  
>a good ally, or two." The crowd went in a unanimous "aww"<p>

"Our last female for district seven is Willow Anita. So, Willow, what was going through your mind as you  
>were reaped?" "Well . . . I was scared, but now not so much anymore. I actually think i might have a shot of winning."<br>She gave a big cheesy smile. Obviously she is just acting, but judging from the audience of capitolites, the are all  
>too drunk to notice. Archer continued to ask about family, friends, the usual. Willow wasn't very interesting.<br>"So, Willow, any last words you wish to leave us with?" This girl looked more innocent by the second. "Well . . .  
>I'd like to wish good luck to all my fellow tributes!" Something tells me that they are going to need it if they are<br>in the arena with her. There is a murderer behind those 'cute' Words.

"Next up, we have district Eight! Our first district Eight tribute is Jasmine Ferrera! Now, Jasmine is deaf-"  
>Another chorus of 'Awes' from the audience "Jasmine is deaf, but we are going to try our best with her trying to<br>read my lips. Lets give a big round of applause for Jasmine" That seemed kind of pointless seeing as she cant hear,  
>whatever. Archer had already taken up most of the time trying to ask her about her reaction to being reaped, but<br>eventually gave up when she couldn't understand him. "So, Jasmine. Do you think you are going to win the games this  
>year?" "Well . . . If i read your lips correctly, then no, i don't think i will win this year. Because Enrizo is." The capitolites<br>lost it. kinda sad, that they were probably both going to die in the arena. Well at least they had each other.

"Why don't we bring out enrixzo himself, so we can get the scoop. So, Enrizo. Why did you volunteer?"  
>"Well. . . So i can make sure Jasmine is safe. I love her. I wanted to marry her someday." Here we go. He is playing<br>the star-crossed lover card. How annoying. Of course Archer had to ask about her being deaf. Apparently she was  
>born that way. "So, Enrizo. Do you think you are going to win the games this year?" Archer said biting back tears.<br>"Of course i do. . ." WHAT! The whole crowd had their jaw wide open. "What do you mean by that?" Archer said trying  
>to get to the bottom of this. "Well . . . Every moment I'm with her is a win in my opinion. So i figure my last moment with<br>Her should feel better than winning any Hunger Games." Wow. That even got Me a little teary eyed.

"Excuse me, i seem to have something in my eye." Archer said trying to look as manly as possible."Our  
>Next tribute is Alexander Raye." The sweetest looking twelve year old walked on stage. "So, Alex. What went through<br>your mind as you were reaped?" She said not a word. She was scared stiff. Archer continued asking questions  
>trying to get SOMETHING out of the poor girl."Well . . . do you have any parting words at least?" She looked up with<br>tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry i can't be a better tribute. But i promise i wont disappoint." She said in the sweetest voice  
>Possible. AWWW!<p>

"Our last district eight tribute will be Endrance Macha! So, Endrance what went through your mind as you were  
>were reaped?" This should be good. This was that skinny wimp that walked as is he were Gods gift to earth. "Well . . .<br>Of course i was scared. But i can't say that i was really worried." Archer raised an eyebrow. "And, why aren't you  
>worried" Endrance's pink lips curled up into a devilish smile. "Well. The careers aren't the only ones that have been<br>training." Again that smile. His teeth almost looked sharp. There was an evil behind his smile. I can't wait to see  
>the damage he will go in the games! "Go pretty boy" i screamed. If by somehow all the careers die, i think i want<br>him to win.

"Next we have District first up is mister Benji Christopher! So, Benji. What went through yourmind as you were reaped?"  
>The boy said not a word. He was so quiet. he should be more enthusiastic! I'd kill just<br>be up there! Archer continued to ask question after question. Still nothing. "Well. . . you have to say something!"  
>Archer stated out of irritation. "Well . . . I'd like to say that mother. . . I'll be with you soon." A tear fell down his face.<br>Aww man. I wish he would have talked more! I wanna know what happened to his mom!

"Our next district nine tribute will be Jed pyke! So Jed what went through your mind as you were reaped?"  
>"Well, i was thinking that the careers would be fools not to accept me in the pack!" Oh God! i instantly hated this<br>guy. He was so self centered! I hated him. The whole interview i was shouting at my television for him to get  
>over himself! "So, do you believe that you will win the games this year?" Jed looked at Archer as if he were crazy!<br>"Of course! No one stands a chance against me!"

"Now we have miss Desiree Freedmore! Now i understand you like to be called 'Dessie'. So, Dessie.  
>What went through your mind as you were reaped?" Yet again, another silent tribute from district nine! UGH these<br>tributes annoy me the most! She didn't even have the common courtesy to answer one question! She just sat  
>there quietly! So annoying!<p>

"Hopefully our next tribute wont be as miss Toria Segoia! So, Toria, what went through  
>your mind as you were reaped?" "Well, i thought that i really hope i don't die." This girl didn't want to waste time<br>She answered every question FAST. When the final question approached she answered simply. "Of i didn't  
>KNOW I'd win, i probably would have ran." Oh wow. . . "Well threes still time left. Any parting words?"<br>"Yeah, sponsor me, and you will see the best games in ages."

"Now we have district Ten! only twelve more tributes to go folks! First up we have Saku Gorre. So, Saku, why  
>did you volunteer?" "Isn't it obvious? For my twin brother! I love Bo to death!" Oh great, now we have two pairs of<br>twins. How annoying. Archer continued to ask about their living situation and what not. It turns out they were abandoned  
>at birth. Oh what a joy. DEPRESSING TWINS. "So, Sakku, do you think that you are going to win the games this<br>year?" "Of course not" The same old answer. How annoying

"Let's bring out Bo. So Bo, what went through your mind as you were reaped?" This boy looked scared.  
>"Well. . . Uhh . . ." Oh wow. . . I thought we were done with the quietness from district nine. He stutted alot.<br>I would rather his sister win. "So Bo, do you think you will win the games?" What he replied nearly knocked me out  
>of my chair. "Y-yes" Archer looked shocked. "Well . . . It's just that once saku puts her mind to something, there's<br>no talking her out of it. I don't want to win. But she is making me." There were tears in the capitolites drunken  
>eyes. Even in mine.<p>

"Next up we have Edward Green. So, Edward, you know what I'm going to ask. What went through your mind"  
>Edward's eyes grew wide, and he started to cry. silence. It was the most awkward three minuets of my life. And that's that<br>I'm watching this on T.V. I can't imagine how archer must feel.

"Our final District Ten tribute is Ainsly. So, ainsly, what went through your mind?" She gave archer a look that said  
>'If there weren't peace keepers here, i'd kill you'. "Terrified." She said in a sarcastic tone. one sarcastic reply after another.<br>that's all she really said. "So, ainsly, do you think you will win the games?" She laughed rather crazily. "No archer. I just  
>trained for the majority of my life to die!" Archer's eyes shot daggers into her, but the crowd laughed.<p>

"Next we have District Eleven. Our first tribute will be Cheyane banks. So cheyane, what went through your mind  
>as you were reaped?" The girl smiled sweetly "I was scared" She said with a very high pitched voice. God, i don't like<br>this girl. "Do you think you will win the games this year?" Archer asked mesmerized by her cuteness. "I sure do hope  
>so mister" Oh god, i think I'm gonna' puke.<p>

"Our last female tribute for eleven is Juliet Marzougi. So, what went through your mind hon?" Archer asked hopeful  
>that she would be interesting. "Well . . .I was thinking that i sure hope i win." This girl played the cutesy act. She irritated<br>me. To survive you needed to be a bloodthirsty murderer! "Any words you would like to leave us with Juliet?"  
>"Uhm. . . I sure do hope my district wins" She gave a big dumb smile. <p>

"Our fist eleven male tribute is Wheat grain! So, wheat. What went through your mind as you were reaped?"  
>Archer asked trying not to make eye contact with the poor blind boy. "Well. . . I was thinking how in the hell am i supposed<br>to find the stage!" I erupted into laughter. This kid had jokes. And that's what he did the whole interview. Joked around.  
>"So, do you think you will win the games?" Wheat's smile faded. "Not really. ill probably die the first night." A tear fell down<br>his pale white face. I guess he couldn't help at the fact that he was truly scared.

"Our last Eleven tribute is Amel Tankro. Amel, why did you volunteer?" This boy had a cute smile.  
>Too bad he's going to die. "Well, to make sure my little brother would live to see another day." He smiled again.<br>I really hope he do sent die TOO soon. I giggled at the thought. "Do you think you will win the games?"  
>"Of course, i will cut through all the tributes i have to, just to get back to my little brother." <p>

"Next up is district Twelve. First we have Journey taylor! So, what went through your mind after  
>the reaping?" What came out of the boys mouth was just sick. I dare not even repeat it. Let's just skip him, because<br>things with him never got any much better.

"Our last male tribute is Krow Krow-" He got cut off. "Your lucky i don't snap your neck you blue skinned  
>freak!. Just sit here and shut up for the remainder of the time" Archer didn't even bother. He had the peacekeepers 'Kindly'<br>escort him out. Serves that buffoon right. I hope he dies in the bloodbath!

"Well then. Our next tribute shall be Luvenia Tate. So, Luvenia, what went through your mind as you were reaped?"  
>She giggled like she was insane. My guess is she probably was. "My first thought. . . I think it was that i couldn't wait to<br>see a rainbow for the first time" She laughed a lot louder this time. "What do you mean hon?" Yet another laugh. "Well,  
>I'm staring at a rainbow right now. All you capitolites are multi-colored freaks" She said spasmodically. Archer gasped.<br>"Do you think you will win the games this year?" Another laugh that almost came out as a scream. "I don't know, but i  
>hope i can tear out someones eyeball" I'm even a little scared.<p>

"Our last tribute of the night is miss Morry Phillips! So, what went through your mind as you were reaped?"  
>"Archer this is so boring. Ask me something else." This girl was annoying. What is with all these twelves! They are so<br>weired! "So, do you think you are going to win the games?" "Duh! They are so boring, i intend to spice them up a bit though"  
>She winked at archer. I'd kill her myself if i could.<br>"There you have it folks! Your tributes! I hope you enjoyed them all, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Archer cried  
>our before the screen faded out.<p>

**AUTHORS NOTE! **_So first comes the apologies! I'm sorry i haven't written in a while._

_This part was supposed to be written by parseltounge111 but her flipping laptop_

_broke :/_

_(I was MAD)_

_So i wrote it ^^_

_(24 more damn tributes :/)_

_but no worries :) it was actually fun :)_

_Now for the second part. The bloodbath is coming soon. _

_(I will hopefully get there within the next 3 days)_

_So yeah, make sure you review, or else, your tribute could be at risk._

_XD_

_Third part. Wanna make some extra sponsor points? I have 3 good ways how!_

_1) Wish DestinedForGreatness a happy birthday in a PM (Only for today 7/16/11) - 5Pts_

_2) Submit a character to my new SYOT (Yeah, i started 2, and what) -5Pts here, and 15 Pts on that story._

_3) Pm me the answer to the question bold-ed. First to answer gets 15Pts :D_

**What did katniss sell to the mayor in the beginning or 'The hunger games"?**

_Fourth part!_

_Look over my updated sponsor chapter! suggest stuff if you think i need it (IN A PM ONLY!)_

_I will put on the side of whatever you contribute your name to give you credit :D_

_fifth part! i really missed you guys :)_

_I hope you enjoy :)_

_I worked hard (Kinda) on it lol_

_Send me feedback with a review ^^_


	10. Chariot rides 1 of 2

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

"Janie! Hurry!" This time i was the one rushing her. This was the

only part of the Games i actually like. The chariot rides! I love seeing the careers

being made fools in front of all of panem. Or seeing all the lower districts so well fed, and all dressed up.

I think what i love most, is that the chariot rides were always a bonding moment for Janie and i. I smile at the thought

of us acting civilized towards one another. That's when Janie came in.

'Now whose the one overly excited Danny?" She said with a smirk.

I laugh at her noticing. "Don't act like your not!" I say playfully. "You love chariot rides just as much as i do."

"Yeah, i know. I just thought I'd tease you while i can."

"Your so sill-"

"SHH! It's on!"

Why is it that I'M always the one getting shushed!

I hear Archer on the T.V. And watch intently.

"Since there are twice the tributes, there will be twice the chariots!

One boy, and one girl on each. So here comes the first chariot from district one, carrying,

Paul, and Poison!

It looks like poison's entire outfit is made completely of Gemstones! And whats this!

They are both painted completely gold. I think i know next years 'IN' color"

Janie and i bust out in laughter. This was all so ridiculous!

Poison just looked like a they glued colorful rocks to her!

And Paul was just there in yellow spandex that hugged him a little TOO tight.

"The next District one chariot has Dazzel, and Hale!"

Okay, i may not understand capitol fashion, but i know their outfit is horrible just by Archers expression.

"Well . . . This rather . . . Unique style has both of the tributes as Mummy's.

I am really questioning where the costume designer was going with this."

That's when it happened. The 'Mummys' Began to UN-ravel each other, to reveal themselves completely naked,

with the only thing covering them is the used to be rags, that are now brightly colored scarfs.

They immediately started going into a small dance number.

"WOO! now that's good!"

"Now we have the first district two chariot. It looks like it has Jack and Crystal!

And it looks like . . . Crystal is dressed as a rather showy peace keeper."

I'll say. I swear every man in the audience would lose it if she dropped something! So very KINKY!

'And it looks like she has a prisoner! It's Jack! Jack is her prisoner!"

Jack was just wearing the 'jail styled pants' and had his shirt slung over his shoulder trying to show off.

"The last District two chariot is Azula And roman. The lover boy, looks in love alright!"

He 'Looks in love' would be an under statement. The designer dressed him up as a friggin rock shaped like a heart!

And dressed azula as skimpy as they could holding a pick Axe.

Janie and i fell on the floor laughing at how UN comfortable they both looked.

It looked as if archer tried to cover up a grin as well.

"Next, we have our first District three chariot containing Mara, and Alphy!

Alphy was wearing a black body suit, with on it, and Mara was wearing a

bright yellow dress that came down to her ankles. It seemed that every time Mara and Alphy held hands,

The orbs lit up!

I must admit, i thought this was cool!

"Next we have the last district three chariot, Iredex, and Dixon!"

I couldn't help but gawk at Iridex! I assume she was dressed as Dynamite, wearing tight hugging close that showed off

her breasts, and also holding a whip that i assumed was the fuse. Dixion i guess was just there to compliment

the outfit. He was dressed in red that hugged his body, and had a 'Fire' come out of his hand every time

he held iridex's hand.

"Now onto district four! Our first chariot has Zuko, and Katara! OH how lovely! It seems Zuko has caught

a good one!" Poor archer. He always has to act so enthusiastic about everything.

Anyways, of course they had Zuko without a shirt, and Katara dressed skimpy with a mermaid tail.

By the looks of it, it looks like Zuko was a fisherman. Obviously Katara was his catch.

"Our last chariot for four has Shase, and Serah! Serah is wearing a beautiful net made skirt!

And it looks like shase is just wearing a net!" I pray that this is the most skin i see on a guy.

The only thing i didn't see on Shase was his 'jewels'. I grew red just at the sight. Naturally Janie just laughed at me.

"Now onto our first district five chariot! It looks like this chariot has Elias, and Jennie!"

I was shocked! It looked like what they were wearing was blood!

"That can't be good for their health! I sure hope it doesn't affect them in the games!"

Now i know what it was. They were in front of thousands of people.

Cold, scared, And COMPLETELY COVERED IN OIL!

It looked like Elias was about to pass out from the fumes.

I don't care if Janie made fun of me or not.

i cried. I hate the capitol.

"Our last district five chariot is Zander, and Vixen! It looks like similar to the district two outfits."

It really did. Zander was half naked, and Vixen looked like an oil rig. But you could

tell vixen was the highlight of the chariot. Her body was covered in shiny metallic

metals. And the poor girl's hair looked as if it was doused in oil.

The capitol truly Disgusts me.

"District six is up! Our last district before intermission. Riding in this chariot is Daniel and Darcy!"

They both looked happy and seemed to be enjoying all the attention.

But They both still looked absolutely ridiculous.

Darcy dressed as a nurse, Daniel dressed as a doctor.

I hate that six has been used as the new medical district.

I don't know why, but i just do.

Like always, i had the capitol to blame.

"Our last chariot before intermission has Accaio and Briella.

They are looking very . . . Formal?"

Archer sounded surprised, and when the camera went to them, i was too.

A white Tux for Accaico.

A black dress for Briella.

I guess the designers were trying to express how sophisticated

Six can be.

I don't know why, but i just hate six.

Perhaps because their tribute was the one that took Ethan away from us . . .

**AN: **_Okay a few things._

_1) I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know i have been promising to get a new chapter out,  
>But it seems my mother has abducted me, and forced me to help her shop around for furniture. (Oh joy -_-)<br>So yeah, i berly got the free time to finish this chapter :)  
>Thankfully she goes to work tomorrow, so i can get the next half done tomorrow :)<em>

_2) _**IMPORTANT! **_Now, if you decide to review, i need you to answer a question about  
>How i should do something<em>

_*__**Should i just do private training?  
>*Should i just do group training?<br>Or  
>*Should i just do the part about training scores.<strong>_

_I am deffinatly doing training scores in the POV of the head game maker (Me AKA Markanous)  
>Now, i just need a vote of sorts.<br>So in your review, write if i should just do one, two, or all three :)  
>It'll earn you an extra 5 Pts along with your 5Pts per review :)<em>

_3)Trivia question time. First to answer with a Pm gets an extra 10Pts  
><em>_**What is the name of the famouse berries that help Peeta and Katniss win the 74th games?  
><strong>__(They are easy for now. But just wait till later. I will get brutal.)_

_4)Sighn up for my SYOT through the rain.  
>15 Extra points ^^<em>

_Thats it really :)  
>Thank you all for the great reviews.<br>They are the only things that keep me writing :)  
>^^<em>


	11. Chariot rides 2 of 2

_**capitol girl POV**_

The first few districts looked good. Not as great as previouse years. But still good.  
>Now we're down to the boogers of panem. They always look so rediculouse. I with we could<p>

skip these. But, as usual, we have to suffer through it. "HELLOOOOOO CAPITOL!" I hear

Archer scream. I nearly jumped out of my purple skin when he tells

me all those half naked girls were still on his .

"Are you ready to see the next tributes? I know i am" The scowd erupted into cheers.  
>"Our first chariot is a district seven. That cariot is holding Harbane, and Willow." Their chariot<p>

appeared, and my god was this one revealing. All harbane had on was a maple leaf covering

his 'jewls' and the same whent for willow. You could tell they were both uncomfortable. I laughed.  
>Hard. i could tell what harbane was thinking. 'please don't let their be a breeze' I laughed again.<br>"Next up, we have Valerija, and Larken." I could hear a slight buzz in the distance.  
>I immediatly recognized the sound. The sound broght a smile to my face. A chainsaw.<br>Larken was reving a chainsaw, and trying to be as 'Lumberjack' as possible, while Valerija

looked terrified just standing there as a tree. I burst into laughter.

"Now for district eight. First up we have Endrance, and Alexandra! My, My, My don't

they look formal." Your telling me. Endrance was wearing the latest Formal fashion tux, that made  
>His white hair, and blue eyes seem to glow. And Alexandra was wearing a beautiful red dress that<p>

made her jet black hair look almost darker. I must admit. I was jealous. But why are they dressed

formal? I guess since they make uniforms, and what not for the capitol. It's to be expected.

"Now, for the lovely couple. Enrizo, and jas. . ." Archer looked completly dumbstruck.  
>Jasmine was in . . . A wedding dress? It was beautiful! she wore pearl jewlry from head to toe,<br>And the bottom of her dress seemed to have ruffles! I squeeled like a five year old when i saw her.  
>And of course the groom had to wear a tux.A purple one at that! I guess the capitol have decided to<p>

marry them at this one moment. I guess that means Endrance was best man, and Alexandra was

maid of honor. It all made sense now.

"N-now for district nine!" he said trying to fight through his tears. Toria and Benji were up next,  
>Hunters uniforms. Thats what they chose? I guess since district nine used to be the hunting district.<br>There was no real mojor diffrence in their cloths, except for the fact that a verry uncomfortable looking

Benji had no sleevs. What a wimp!

"Next, is Jed and Dessie!" I gasped when i saw them. They looked . . . Dirty. I guess it was a sighn of

the poloution in nine. Their meat storage had been shut down some time ago and replace by factories.  
>The nine's looked like reversed racoons. The only thing you could see were their eyes. The rest was coverd<p>

in smoke, and dirt. Serves them right for their interviews being so boring!

"District ten is up!" I fell off my chair laughing. They looked completly STUPID! Saku was dressed as

Marry Bo' Friggin' Peep, and Bo was dressed as a SHEEP! BWAHAHAHA! when i finally calmed down i could

see that Bo was quite enjoying his consutme. Saku on the other hand looked as if she could kill someone.  
>Good. Thats the fighters spirit!<p>

"And for the next two!" Man, Archer was getting lazy with the intro's! Ainsly and Edward looked even dumber.  
>They were naked, painted black and white, and had horns glues to their head. I swear i was about to bust a gut,<p>

i was laughing so hard. I really should have felt bad for them, but i didn't

"Now, for district Tem we have Cheyane, and Amel!: Wow. Even though i sould be laughing, i couldn't.  
>Cheayane's dress was a beautiful orange. Literaly. She had a beautiful orange dress, MADE OUT OF ORANGES!<p>

It not only looked beautiful, but deleciouse! Amel was wearing a 'Tux' Made out of carrots! I want to meet the wounderful

desighners to this idea!

"Now that looks yummy. Now we have Juliet and Wheat!" Again with the food outfits! Wheat wore a tux OUT OF WHEAT!

and Juliet wore what looked like a salad for a dress. I couldn't help but be enviouse. I can tell whats going to be the fashion of

this year. I'm going to beg daddy to let me meet the desighners. I want to so bad!

"And finaly, we have our last district! First up, we have Luveina, and Journey!" This time i laughed. Hard. Journey was

butt naked! He looked so uncomfortable! But at least he was converd up by all the black soot. Of course, Luveina was wearing

just a hard hat, and holding a pick axe. Something tells me they should get that out of her hands before she kills the poor boy

before things actually start!

"Last tributes folks! Morry, and Krow!" I fell out my chair. But now out of laughter. Morry looked beautiful.  
>She wore nothing but yellow feathers all over her body. Not in bunches, or messy. But Organized, covering all the right places,<p>

and revealing her curves, and arches. Five yellow feathers covering each breast. The majority of her skin that showed was

down this middle of her stomach, and the ocasional spoat being revealed on her arms or legs. Simply beautiful.  
>Krow was dressed as a miner, but his outfit looked diffrent. Not just because he had a small cage with a bright yeallow canary.<br>But because he also didnt have an axe. I guess there are diffrent jobs down in the mines.

"There you have it folks! The chariots of the districts!" The crowd bursts into a chant. "Sing, Sing Canary! Sing, Sing, Canary!" And

just like that, the screen faded out.

**Authors note time! **_ So how did you all like the chariot rides? Im sorry that morry's outfit kinda showed everyone up, but that was an_

_actual desighn idea i've had since i read catching fire :) Hope you all liked it, and yes, i did actually make the outfit for my best friend :)  
>It was awesome :) Ill see if i have any pictures :) <em>

_And as always, some points to touch on_

_1 _**IMPORTANT! **_Now, if you decide to review, i need you to answer a question about  
>How i should do something<em>

_*__**Should i just do private training?  
>*Should i just do group training?<br>Or  
>*Should i just do the part about training scores.<strong>_

_I am deffinatly doing training scores in the POV of the head game maker (Me AKA Markanous)  
>Now, i just need a vote of sorts.<br>So in your review, write if i should just do one, two, or all three :)  
>It'll earn you an extra 5 Pts along with your 5Pts per review :)<em>

_2Trivia question time. First to answer with a Pm gets an extra 5Pts  
><em>_**What as wires, and Beets nickname in catching fire?  
><strong>__(They are easy for now. But just wait till later. I will get brutal.)_

_3 Sighn up for my SYOT through the rain  
>15 Extra points ^^<em>

_4 Go vote in the poll i just set up. I can't decide on an arena. Im not _

_giving any extra info about the arena choices other than the names ^^  
><em>

_5 I was bored, and looking for trouble. What did i do. Watched everyting i could find on zombies in one night,_

_I got scared and couldn't sleep. So i have now started a Dawn of the dead story :)  
>Check it out :3<em>

_Thats it really :)  
>Thank you all for the great reviews.<br>They are the only things that keep me writing :)  
>^^<em>


	12. Important authors notes

_**Authors notes time !**_

_*_

_*_

_Dont you just love these? Well since i'm finally caught up with everything,  
>Thiis is just going to be a repeat of what i've been saying lately.<br>But that just means its that much more important._

_1) First off, i will start with the new buisness 1st.  
>Any charecter creator that does not review much will probably have their<em>

_charecter _**killed pretty early**_. Sorry to say it, but im not going to make the people who review alot,  
>And support the story have their tributs die easily ^^<br>Now if you cant review regularly, PM me.  
>We can work something out.<em>

_2) second off, i think i am going to stop the sponsor pts, at 100, till the_

_games start. So if you have less than 100, you can still get Pts.  
>If you have 100 or more, then i ask you to please be patient till' the games start.<br>The reason for this, is i don't want the tributes to get the absoloute best things in the beggining :)  
>Any questions about this, PM me.<em>

_3) Now this is _**ABSOLOUTLY IMPORTANT! **_This will determin how fast we get to the actual games.  
>Would youy like me to : Post group training?<br>Post Mentor training?  
>Or both?<em>

_PM me_

_No matter what, i will post the private training sesions._

_4) _**IMPORTANT! **_Go vote in the poll for the Arena in my profile. The voting for that will_

_End this Sunday on 7/24/11_

_5) I will not be writing in the POV of the capitol girl and Danny anymore, untill probably the closing chapter of _

_the story :)  
>I do enjoy writing in their POV, but i have some good ideas for this SYOT (:<br>But you will see them BOTH later (: _

_Perhaps in the next games (;_

_6) __**ZOMBIES!**__ haha I have written a story on Dawn of the dead (:  
>The first chapter of that is out so go read it, or i will throw mockingjay's at you :3<em>

_Reviews will be appretiated ^^_

_7) Sighn up for Through the rain ^^  
>I'll love you forever (:<em>

_8) No Updates till Monday of next week, because i need to know how im going to_

_write the training, and i need to know how im going to sketch the arena.  
>I might put the arena on deviant art. ^^<em>

_Thats about it (:  
>I'd like to take this time to thank all of you that review (:<br>People always ask me if i want more readers, and i say it'd be nice,  
>But as long as i have an audience that supports my writing,<br>It dosen't matter how many people read it ^^_


	13. Mentor training 1 of 2

_**Hale Brendon Lone D1 (Rebellious much?)**_

The private training. This is so boring! Our instructor is so monotone! He acts like boring someone

to death is the key to winning. If I'm not mistaken, J'kar was his name. I bet before the games he was a joy

to be around. "And now we're each going to sword train." I couldn't take it anymore. "So, J'kar, how did you

win the games?" I asked interrupting him. "I listened to my mentor!" He snapped. Oh wow, looks like he has

facial expressions. I decided to test him. "Did he tell you to kill them with your bad breath? Or your lack of

personality?" My allies let a chuckle out. "No, he told me to kill brats like you first! Now listen up, or you can

find a new mentor! Remember, i control your sponsors!"To be quite honest, i didn't care. "Well, i think we should

train at what we are good at. You made us train at the sword station in group training. So why can't we perfect

at what we excel at!" A smile creeped upon J'kar's face. "Fine. Then what are you good at?" wow. Can't

believe it actually worked. "I'm a stealthy killer." He seemed pleased. "You remind me alot of myself at your

age." He smiled again, and turned to Poison and asked her them same.

_**Poison Rivera D1 (I smell chemistry! Or maybe a disaster in the making ;D)**_

"And young lady, what might you excelle at?" This guy was weired. "Uh . . . Surviving." He gave me

a great big smile. Yup, defiantly a weirdo. "Then you will be paired with Hale. He will teach you how to kill.

You teach him how to survive." He then turned to Paul and Dazzel. "You two are pairs as well. The last hour

the pairs will teach each other what you know." Both of them groaned. "Come on Poison. Let's go. I'll show you

how to properly severe a mans head." Hale said running towards a bunch of knives. Something about this boy. . .

Wasn't all that bad.

Thirty minuets in, and Hale Grinded on me more than teaching me how to kill. Great. He got behind me

again, trying to 'teach' me how to hold the sword. "Uhh . . . I got it." I blushed a bright crimson. Wow. This boy makes

me feel all giddy. "You sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself." He said with a wink. "Y-yeah." We stayed there for

ten more minuets before J'kar told us to switch. "So are we going to rub sticks together like cavemen?"" I hear from behind

me as i grabbed the flint. This was going to be a long hour.

_**Paul Mare D1 (I like this guy.)**_

Great. I'm stuck with the only person that's just as stubborn as i am in here. She's such a perfectionist too.

She insists that i hit the target directly in the middle with the throwing knife. As long as i hit it should be good right?

"NO, NO, NO. Put your back into the throw. If you throw that weak at a tribute, it'll graze them at best!" I was getting

annoyed, so i chucked that knife into the target as hard as i could. clink. i could only see the hilt of the knife sticking out.

Dazzel looked pleased. " Now that's how you kill someone. Do it again, and ill let you teach me how to fight." Great.

That's just going to involve much more arguing. But i threw the knife anyway. Clink. It hit the exact same place. I feel

like i can kill every tribute now that i have close range, and long range on my side. Now all i have to do is teach

Dazzel how to do close range. I started to think though. Do i really want her to have that advantage?

_**Dazzel Forren D1 (I think i like her more though)**_

I honestly don't know how long i can deal with this little 'career pack.' Yesterday during group training all the careers

decided since there were four from each district, there should be three separate career packs. One for each district. I can't

do that. These people are so freakin' annoying. I'm concentrating too hard on things other than my current task, that Paul

slams me onto the floor. "Defend yourself!" He screamed. "If you don't defend yourself, you might as well die right now!"

those few words snapped me back into reality. I don't need to worry about who I'm allied with. Because they are all going

to die by my blade anyway! I got off the floor and charged Paul as hard as i could. I guess i took him by surprise cause he

berly had enough time to dodge. "Your fast bitch." Whoa. Where'd this attitude come from? "But I'm faster!" As soon as i heard

those words, i could feel his heavy boot make contact with my chest. "Ouch." Damn that hurt. "Ouch? OUCH! If your going

to say ouch every time you get hit, your going to DIE!" My eyes grew wide. No matter how much i didn't want to believe it, it was

true. I need to toughen up. He held out his hand to me, to help me up. I took it as a perfect opportunity to make a sneak attack.

I managed to spring up and surprise him. He stumbled back a few steps, but i ran towards him and pushed him to the floor.

"Now we're talking." He growled as he got up. I couldn't tell how long we had been sparing, but it felt like forever. I loved it.

It was like an elegant dance that never ended. Well . . . I wish it could have never ended, But J'kar had gotten into it, and knocked

us both off our feet.

_**J'kar D1 mentor (You may see more of his pov later ^^)**_

I swear these kids are stupid. You aren't allowed to fight during training! The peacekeepers could execute them here and now.

Good thing i know them. Or else there would be two cannons shot before the games even start.; "What the hell do you think you're

doing! You two should know better!" They couldn't even bother to make eye contact with me. How disgraceful. They don't deserve to

win. But judging by how 'Skilled' Poison and hale are. They are the best chance District one has this year. Truth be told, I don't

think we are going to have a victor this year.

_**Jack Merit D2 (Confidence)**_

"We are going to learn to spar. I don't care if you think you need it or not. I worked out a deal with the Peacekeepers, and

as long as we don't have bruises, There wont be any problems." Our mentor Risha stated in a stern voice. I couldn't wait to spar.

I wanted to show my allies that i would be top dog of our pack, weather they liked it or not. "Now, here's how its going to go. you all will

fight a one on one match. The best person gets a chance to fight me." A devilish smile consumed her face. "I bet i can take on all four of

you. All at once!" I blurted out without really thinking. No matter. I know i can take each and every one of thees tributes out.

_**Crystal Falls D2 (Action right?)**_

This Jack kid was strange. But what happend next was even stranger. The mentor exchanged glances with each and every one of

us. It was a half second glance, but everyone seemed to know what to do. Risha jumped back, as Azula, and Roman charged Jack.

He didn't seem all that surprised. I realized i was still standing there when i should have been fighting. Risha noticed and she immediately

came after me. "What the hell lady!" I screamed as i managed to dodge her first blow. "Start fighting! Or else i might have to kill you right here

and now!" That was enough to get me going. I lunged at her with all my might and threw her to the ground. She tried to get up, but i was lying

on top of her putting all my weight down. Apparently i was too light to hold her down, and she pushed me off. "Now we're talkin'" She said with

a grin, as she lunged again.

_**Azula Lazuli D2 (Ouch)**_

I never thought I'd already get a Good fight, but it seems i have. That's good though. I was just itching for a good fight. "Azula!" I hear Roman

call my attention as Jack is about to deliver a hard blow to my left temple. I grab Jacks fist, and twist it behind his back. "Thanks." I say to Roman.

I feel bad. He was nice to me. Why did he have to confess his love to me here of all places. I wasn't concentrating on my hold on Jack, and he spun

himself out of my grasp. "You look pre occupied Azula!" Jack taunted. That's it. He's going down. "Roman, Gimme a boost!" And with lightning fast speed,

he was by my side, already positioning himself to throw me. "Quite a risky move, don't you think?" Another taunt came from Jacks mouth. Roman

threw me into the air towards Jack, and i was trying to brace myself for impact. The impact i was expecting never came. It seems that Jack moved out of

the way last second, and i went hurtling onto the floor. "Damn . . ."

_**Roman Mist D2 (Foreshadowing ^^)**_

I felt bad for Azula. Her idea didn't work. Too bad, we still have a foe to fight, and i don't want Azula to do all the fighting. I rush jack, and take him

by surprise. We both fall to the floor, laughing like a couple of maniacs. "Get up you morons. You don't want to have to fight Crystal do you?" Jack and

i turn our attention to The fight going on next to us. Crystal and Risha were going at it. They were giving it their best, and to be quit honest, it was amazing.

I want to get into this fight so bad. I glance over at jack, and it looks like we both had the same idea. "1" He starts off. "2" I continue our countdown. By now

Azula knows what we're going to do and i can tell she wants in. "3" She screamed as we all lunged forward to attack Risha.

Remember that part i said about Risha fighting her hardest? I was sadly mistaken. When she saw us charge, she almost destroyed us.

She kicked Crystal to the side, and lunged towards me. 'Damn . . .' I thought. as i braced for the pain in the form of a hard punch to the gut.

Nothing happend. I open my eyes to see Risha standing in front of me grinning. "What the hell?" Then she paused me. Hard. I fell to the floor and

screamed, "You're out!" Since when did this turn into a game? Oh well. I sit at a safe distance and observe quietly, hopeing Azula doesn't get hurt.

_**Risha D2 Mentor (You may see more of her too ^^)**_

Great, now i have three butts to kick. Oh well, i will teach them all an important life lesson. Don't let your guard down. Let's see who actually

uses it for the rest of their lives. I jump rather high, and land on Crystal chest with my heavy boot. "Sorry hon, but you're out!" Great, two

charged me, with fire in her eyes, And jack stood there, trying to get himself a little head start for when i knock out azula. Azula swung, and i instinctively

blocked. That was a mistake. She faked me out. She then aimed for my stomach, and punched me. Hard. I fell to the floor, holding my stomach, and

laughing at all the fun I've had. "You're out." Azula smirked. Azula and Jack were just standing there like nothing happened. "Well . . .?" I asked impatiently.

"Well what!" All four asked in unison. "Azula and Jack are still opponents." As soon as the words left my mouth, the two sprung into action. This year,

District two WILL have a victor.

_**Mara Mason D3 (I'm trying not to make her seem like a Mary sue)**_

Wire traps? I guess it's better than nothing. But i think we should have worked on our survival skills instead. What are the chances of their being wire

in the arena? And if there is wire, then what are the chances that we actually survive the bloodbath long enough to get our hands on it? I sure do hope

at least one of us makes it to though the bloodbath. District three doesn't usually win. But whenever there's wire in the games, we can usually make it

to the final eight. So i guess learning about wire traps isn't a total loss. Who knows, maybe we could get lucky. "Hannah!" I call to our instructor.

I think sometimes i sound just a bit TOO happy to be in the games. "Yes?" She said moving the hair out of her face. This woman is so gentle.

It makes me wounder how she managed to kill nine tributes in the games a couple years back. "Lookie at what i made!" She inspected the knot that i had

just made with the wire. "This is good for the trap. Use this to catch food though. Not tributes. You didn't leave enough slack to make others." I guess

she was right. I didn't want to only have one kill in the whole games.

_**Alphy Deyrl D3 (Trying to give a back story ^^)**_

Traps. I wounder if that's what Tristan had to do. I miss him. I wish i could say his death in the Arena was pleasant. But it wasn't. He died being

choked by the careers. I hate them for what they did. The career that choked him won that year. He didn't deserve to win. I will kill all the careers

this year. As long as i kill at least on though, ill be happy. Cause' then that career will know the same fear and pain Tristan went through. Ill make sure

of it.

I must have been making weired faces, or turning red, because Hannah pulled me to the side for a talk. "Alphy . . . I know you miss him dearly. . ."

My eyes widened when i knew who she was talking about. "H-how do you know him?" She smiled and hugged me. "You never forget the first pair of

tributes that you mentor." That's right. Tristan was reaped the year after Hannah won. I couldn't take it anymore.I cried then and there. I didn't care who saw.

All i wanted was my best friend back. . .

_**Iridex Caren D3 (I don't know why . . . But i have a feeling about this one . . .)**_

One of the boys were crying. Great. I'm glad I'm a career now. Well . . . Officially a career. The District two careers Let me join up with them.

I wounder how that's going to go for me. They probably think I'm weak. I'll show them. I'll win these games, go back home, and live life in luxury like

i deserve! I chuckle to myself as i sit cross legged on the floor. I probably seem crazy to the others, but i don't care. They will all die soon enough.

"So, Iridex, tell me about yourself" It was Mara. Her and I were in the same class back home, yet, she never even noticed me before today. Probably

realizing how strong i am. "I'm smart." I replied nonchalantly. "Oh, well then hi smart. Can i please talk to Iridex? She seems alot less bitchy than you."

I must admit, that was a good one. "She's busy at the moment. Shes thinking of how to kill annoying little pests." I snorted. "Oh, well too bad. Maybe I'll

talk to her when she's less busy" She started to get up and walk away. "Oh, and by the way. I find that pesticide is the best way to kill pests." She winked

at me. I like her . . . It's a shame ill have to kill her.

_**Dixon Dash D3 (Not crazy. . . Well . . . just a little. . .)**_

"1. . . 2 . . . 3 . . ." I'm counting out loud seeing how many times the wire wraps around my arms. If it wraps around enough, i can block a few

attacks with it.I can't wait to kill. I want to kill now. I have to kill now. No, i must wait. I have to if I'm going to e able to kill all that i want later. This whole

'Scared' act was to trick the others into thinking I'm weak. When in fact, i am going to kill all of them! I'm grinding my teeth at the thought. I can't wait.

_**Hanna D3 Mentor (You will see more of all these mentors a little later ^^)**_

There's no doubt in my mind. We will not have a victor this year. Thees tributes are either so full of themselves that they underestimate the others,

or too weak, and scared. Alphy and Mara will probably die in the bloodbath. They lack whats needed most. A desire to win. And something tell me that Iridex,

And Dixon's desire to Will will completely consume them to the point where they cant win. Too bad not a damn one of them actually paid attention to the trap

training. It could have saved their ass. Now by the end of the week they will be sent home in a casket.

_**Katara Manx D4 (I just don't like katara. . . Don't know why. . .)**_

"I trust you will all make it to the end. No need to worry dears. You can mingle amongst yourselves, or train. Whichever you'd like." Our mentor Jenson

instructed us. This guy is pretty funny. He's such a joy to be around. He doesn't seem like a victor. He's too happy. I walk right up to him and immodestly

ask questions about what the arena is like. "Well . . . Its a dark, and scary place." He said, talking to me as if i were three. "But then again, i was in the

arena with everlasting darkness." He said as he laughed wildly. Yup, there it was. That's how he won the games. It was the hunger games a few years back,

and he had won by hiding in the shadows. He went completely insane. He killed the last tribute by driving him just as insane. The poor boy couldn't take it anymore,

so he killed himself. That's how Jenson won. The capitol couldn't really fix his state of mind. He is alot better, but he definitely could use more help.

"What do you think the arena will be like this year Jenson?" Serah chimed in. "Absolutely, positively dreadful!" He said in yet another strange laugh.

I couldn't help but snicker. "what kind of arena do you hope for Katara?" That was a hard question. I didn't want a water arena, because the killing would be too easy.

"I think I'd want something really out of the ordinary." Serah giggled. We eventually gotten into a deep conversation about our life back home, and we didn't notice

that Jenson left.

_**Zuko Blaze D4 (Don't you just love the Jerks in these stories?)**_

I'm so sore. Training non stop when i should be asleep. It's really wearing me out. I think today i will just sit and relax. I'm thinking for a long

time about what to do once i win. I think i may want to start a family one day. Too bad that Katara chick has to die. She is pretty cute. She would

have made a great mom. Oh well. I sigh heavily and lie down on the cold floor. "Ahem!" I hear Jen son clear his throat next to me. Great. I have to deal

with this box of crazy flakes.

"I don't remember giving the option to relax" Was This s guy serious? "Well I'm sore. So I'm not training." He laughed madly. "Then go talk to

your allies! Before i kill you!" He had a crazy look in his eyes. I couldn't say no. Because something tells me he would actually kill me. I walk towards

Katara and Serah. "Sup" It was mostly directed at Katara, but Serah started talking so much, i barely heard Katara talk. I was trying my hardest, but i

couldn't take it anymore. "Will you shut the hell up you stupid skank!" She looked shocked. I didn't care. She did need to shut up, and she was a skank.

"Please do. At first you were cool. But now. . . You annoy the hell out of me." Wow. I never thought I'd ever hear those words come out of Katara's

mouth. Serah looked as if she had heard those words all her life. "I-I'm sorry. Uh . . . I must go now. My dearest apologies. . ." She left fighting back the tears.

and started walking towards Shase. "Hey . . ." I called out to her before she got out of ear range. She turned around, her eyes puffy and red. "Yeah . . .?"

"Just a fair warning. You're no longer allowed into our alliance. So stay away from us, or we'll kill you." "Uhm . . . Thanks for the warning. . ." She smiled

and walked away. I felt bad for calling her a skank, so i thought the warning was necessary. "A little harsh don't you think?" Katara asked with a smirk.

"Well, It had to be done. . ."

_**Serah Everflow D4 (This part was really hard to write. I guess cause it resembles alot of me. . .)**_

I knew I'd mess up somehow. I messed up with dad. He kicked me out the house. . .

I messed up with Erick, And he kicked me out of his heart. . .

And now i messed up here . . . So I'm kicked out of my best chance of survival.

I better go tell Shase. I've gotten to know him a little bit for the time that we've been here. He is sweet. . .

I bet everyone thinks i like him. I really don't. I don't like anyone i flirt with. I'm still a virgin. I've only ever kissed before.

I'm not eager to do any more either. I wanted to have a family one day. Hopefully one day with Eric. That all changed when

i was reaped. I had become a career, to make sure i don't die if i were ever reaped. My dad kicked me out.

I asked Eric if he would mind taking me in. He said its too early for us to move in together.

We had been dating a year and a half. It's been a year since all of that. Oh well. At least i will die soon.

That way i can finally rest in peace without having to wounder what my dad, and Eric are doing.

I fall to the floor sobbing my eyes out. Shase drops the knife he was training with, and runs to me. "Serah!"

I'm still crying. My hair is in my face. I look horrible. I hate this. I hate life. I want to die right now! "Look at me Serah.

What happened?" i didn't know how to answer that. Alot happened. "I . . . I miss my daddy!" I cried even harder. I haven't called him

daddy in years. I really did miss him. I wanted him here right now. . . I want him to love me again. "It'll be okay Serah. Promise.

You may even see him again. Since you have us, there's nothing that can stop us!" I cry even harder every time he uses the word 'us'

"Shase . . . There is no more 'Us', , ,Katara and Zuko kicked me out. . . I'm going to die. . . I'll never see my dad again!"

_**Shase midnight D4 (Also like me . . . the more helpful side.)**_

You honestly have no idea how hard it was to stay calm. I hated Zuko already. And him kicking out Serah didn't help.

But i had an idea. And it was going to come in hand big time. "Want to be allies Serah?" Her eyes grew wide. "You would give up

Strong allies for a crybaby like me?" This girl reminded me so much of my best friend Anobetha. So insecure. "Yeah, but i have a plan.

Do you think you can make any other allies in the games? By the time we get to the arena?" She looked confused. "Uh . . . The twins from

six seemed really nice. . ." 'Good. Talk to them tomorrow if you can. Ask them to be your Allie. Seem confident, and say that if they Allie with

you, they can survive, and you will all meet up with me later." She stopped crying. "When?" "when katara, and Zuko's face's have been in the sky.

Go to the most noticeable landmark, and stay there. we will meet up there." She smiled at the thought. I just hope i can pull this off.

_**Jenson D4 Mentor (I personally like him. It would have been longer, but i don't want him to seem like Luvenia)**_

I wounder which one will go insane first? I hope its not Serah. She's sweet. I laugh uncontrollably. Damn i hate the insane side

of me. I wish i had some control over it. I laugh again, this time more hysterically.I just hope that District four has a victor this year. That way

i can stop being a mentor. . . "BWAHAHAHAHA"

_**Elias Jenson D5 (cute little kidd.)**_

Jennie stuck to me like glue. Every single day. I hated it. She tried protecting me so much. It got frustrating. "So sis. What you wanna'

train at first? The old hag told us we have an hour to get familiar with a weapon." She looked so lost in thought. "Uhh . . . You pick Elias."

I hated this. She's been acting so depressed lately. She acts as if she's going to die. Of course shes no going to die though. Because ill be

here protecting her. "Lets go to learn how to throw a dagger." I say grinning as i try to make her worries go away. "Sure thing . . ."

thwack! Jennie was good at throwing knives. I guess from her years of playing softball. I must admit i was jealous.

I had to step my game up, if i was going to protect her. I picked up the closest knife and threw it with all my might. I hit the target, but not in the center.

or well, if it was a real tribute, then i would have at least wounded them. I hope when i go to heaven, i can at least look over Kennie once and a while.

I want to make sure she is safe. I love my sister. She's the only family i got.

_**Jennie Jenson D5 (These two are going to break my heart)**_

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! I need to get better if Elias is going to get out of here alive. He is still Young . . .

Innocent . . . He has the rest of his life to look forward to. And I just couldn't live without the kid. So I've decided. If it comes

down to us two being the final two. Then either he wins, or we both die. No other option. I know our parents must be turning in their

graves but oh well. . . They died in a fire a few years back. . . I miss them. Thwack! "Hey sis! I finally got a bulls eye!" Elias exclaimed proudly.

Who knows. . . Maybe if i die first, he could fend for himself.

_**Vixin Ditimore D5 (there certainty plenty of crazy people so far)**_

Train. Train. Win. Win. That's all I've been thinking about since i got on the train. I'm losing sleep, but i don't care.

I can sleep all i want when i win. The brother and sister aren't good enough allies for me. Maybe the other one? Probably not.

I've learned district five tributes aren't really the best. I will probably try to ally with anyone from seven. They are pretty good

with an Axe. And when i kill them, i could probably take their weapon too. Seven ALWAYS gets an Axe. I can't wait

to get into the games. I want to kill right here, and now.

_**Zander Santoya D5 (This one kinda made me happy)**_

I couldn't help it. I was sad. I didn't want to die anytime soon. Much less HERE! Oh well. . . I haven't even bothered training.

I know. I'm feeling sorry for myself, but i can't help it. "Hey . . . Zander . . . Want to be our Allie?" The voice sounded young. Innocent.

I instantly thought of Jesse. I miss her. I turn around to see the little kid who volunteered. I couldn't help but smile. "Why do you need

someone like me to help?" He blushed brightly. "Cause'. . . I want someone to take care of my sister in case i die. . ." I smiled big.

"Of course. I promise. Want me to teach you and your sister a thing or two?" His eyes filled with excitement. "Sure lemme' just go get Jennie!"

I could hear him saying to himself as he left. "We have an Allie. Thank God we have an Allie"

_**The old hag D5 Mentor (A name was never issued)**_

These kids are going to die. . . They are just mere children. What is wrong with this world? I've mentored my own son off to the the arena just

last year. He was Eighteen. He had a fiance. He didn't last long. I don't want to see more kids die senselessly! I began to cry. . . I'm glad all

the tributes were too busy to notice. . . I left before training was over . . .

_**Daniel Tern D6(Sorry to the creator that it's not much)**_

This was driving me insane. The only girls in the room were the twins, and they were thirteen. . . TOO Young. Oh well, i guess

ill talk to the mentor. "Sup Xack?" He glared at me. I instantly knew to go away. Damn. I wanted to get some kind of tips to surviving.

Truthfully, I'm scared. I broke down on the train ride here, and I've been getting worse since. I know I'm going to die. . .

_**Accaico cameron D6 (Hm . . . i like this one)**_

Xack wasn't much of a talker. He was cold. Mean. I could see it in his eyes. But at the same time, so was i. I didn't like to be

bothered. And from the looks of it, no one really wanted to bother me either. I just sat next to Xack without saying a single word. He didn't

seem to mind so long as i was quiet. Daniel had tried talking to him. I can tell he instantly regretted it. I had never actually heard xack talk.

He was so quiet. I knew he wasn't mute, because he had to talk in order to send tributes sponsor gifts. Maybe he just doesn't like us.

i wouldn't really blame him. Daniel is cocky. I look weak. And the twins. They have no chance at survival. They are simply too nice.

hm. . . nice isn't the word. Perhaps innocent? Yeah that's it. . . . innocence. . . I forgot what that feels like.

_**Darcy noustabus D6 (Just a little sad)**_

"Briella! come on! you have to learn how to do something to defend yourself! What if we get split up!" I hated

when she gets in her little moods. "Or worse. . . What if we die." She replied coldly. 'Great" I thought She better not be like

this in the freakin arena. We are both getting out of here ALIVE. Even if it means going against the capitol. I love my sister way too

much to leave her all alone. Briella began to smile at me.. She could obviously tell what i was thinking. "You know it will never

work Darcy. . ." "Well hey, you cant blame a girl for dreaming." Her smile faded. "Darcy . . . If we do something like that, they will likely

kill us both. or worse. . ." I hate when she's right. There's no way we can both live. damn. . . I couldn't help myself. I burst into tears.

"Hey now . . .It'll be okay Darcy. . ." I shook my head, and threw my arms around her. "I love you Bri . . ."

_**Briella Noustabus D6 (Just a lot sad)**_

My eyes widened at the sound of that name. Darcy hasn't called me 'Bri" Since we were five. I cant be live she even remembered.

I just held her tight. Man, why do i have to be such a downer. I hate to see her cry. So what makes the capitol think i want to see her die!

I was making myself mad, and i turned bright red. "Bri. . ." Darcy's voice snapped me back to earth. "Yeah sis?"

"Do you think it's a good idea that we Allie in the arena?"

"What do you mean Darcy!"

"Well . . . That way we don't have to see each other die."

My eyes flared with anger. I instantly slapped her across the face. She looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you! If we die, then fine. But i'd rather die with my sister than some stranger or by myself!"

Sh stopped crying and just stared at me. Damn . . . Now i feel bad. She got up and walked towards Xack. Then she just sat

there. I just sat there, thinking about what I've just done. Dang, i feel bad

_**Xack D6 mentor. (Mysterious)**_

These kids. They may not think it. But they will probably be the fiercest ones out there. I can tell you that Daniel

or one of the twins will probably die in the bloodbath. That will be enough for the others to get a good jump start of rage.

There's a killer in all of these kids. They just don't know it. I'm going to make sure each and every one of them are properly

sheltered and fed in the arena. By God, District Six WILL have a victor this year,

_**A/N TIME!**_

1st off. Sorry i haven't really uploaded earlier. My personal life is getting a lil hectic :/

2nd off. WHOSE LIKEING THE STORY SO FAR!

3rd. Seems i scared some people with the bloodbath warning XD sorry, but i had to be done.

I will upload a list of tributes at risk just before the games start.

4th. Sorry if your tribute isint how you want. These things take alot out of me ^^

5th. Trivia question

**What color was the eye liner cinna was wearing when he met katniss**

15Pts

6th. SHOUT OUT TIMEE!

I wanna say thanks to DestinesForGreatness, and 87

You two are the** bomb :)**


	14. Mentor training 2 of 2

_**Valerija Donnely D7 (Chemistry? Maybe? But probably not.)**_

"I'm sorry for the chainsaw. I was just trying to Seem tough to get sponsors. . ." That was the first time i had

heard Larken speak. I liked his voice. It was soft. Sweet. "It's fine Larken. I just wish you would have let me know first.

I was scared to death!" He gave a dry smile. "Sorry . . ." His attention went down, as if his shoes became the most

interesting thing on earth. "You apologize alot. It's fine. Really. Would you like me to help you with spotting some healing

herbs? I learned of a few in the herb station yesterday. And in return, you can teach me some of that fancy knife work

that i saw yesterday." He immediately blushed It's hard to believe he's eighteen. He's three years older than i am, yet he

acts as shy as a six year old.

I hope we can be allies. Well, i hope we can all be allies, but i don't think willow or harbane can really be good allies.

Don't get me wrong. They seem good. but something tells me they will turn or whoever they Allie with. It doesn't even seem

like Harbane is open to matter. As long as i have at least one friend in the arena, i will be fine. I hate being alone.

_**Larken fisher D7 (More like good friends)**_

Valerija has been the only person that has been really nice to me. Our escort is completely ill mannered, and rude.

Our Mentor talked to us as if we are all going to lose anyway. I feel like Valerija is the only one i can trust. "Hey. . . Uh. . .

Whats this plant do?" I say trying to get my mind off of the thoughts of being alone in the arena. Her eyes brightened.

"This little leaf here, is my favorite!" She says with a twinkle in her eyes. "Whats it do?" "Here, chew it for a little while.

Tell me how you feel." I popped it into my mouth and immediately felt a surge of energy flow threw my body. I felt hyper.

"OH MY GAWD! What was that!" She giggled at my excitement. "The instructor called it 'Natures energy" But i think the

correct name is . . . Shika?" What a weired name for a leaf. Oh well. I like it. So for a few more minuets, Val taught me about plants,

and i must say, it sounds like these plant could save a life if picked right. But now we are moving on to my favorite part. Teaching about

knives. But more importantly, how to end a life. . .

_**Willow Anita D7 (She just seems all too worried.)**_

Yesterdays training was brutal. I have never really worked in the lumber yard back at home. So i never learned how to use an

Axe. Yeah, i watched Terrien, one of my best friends use an Axe. But he made it look so easy. Yesterday, i used the whole training session

just to learn how to use an Axe. I don't want to have to use it, but if i have to, i will. So today when i am training along with the mentors, and

fellow tributes, i am just going to continue to perfect my Axe skills again.

I hear a grunt next to me. It's Harbane. This boy disgusts me. He is foul. Rude. A savage. And our mentor has taken a liking

to him. I guess it's no surprise. I heard our mentor killed all the careers single handily his year. He is a savage! I can't stand to be near

the two. I walk away, and sit near Val, and Larken. I get the feeling they don't like me. I guess since i seem almost as savage as Harbane with

all my recent training. I guess I'm not finding an alliance with Any of my district partners. . .

_**Harbane Mentz D7 (Yeah, his dad is the mentor. no, i did not want his part very long)**_

Train. Train. That's all i have to do. I have to win. I have to win for my dad. I am going to give him justice. I'm Going to

Mentor along side him. But for now, i have to settle with him being my mentor. But soon. I will be able to Gain his respect. . .

_**D7 Mentor (I just dislike you -,-)**_

It pains me to say this. . . Even about my own sun Harbane. But i seriously doubt district seven will even make it to

the top ten. . .

_**Enrizo Journey D8 (Lovey dovey ness XD)**_

Training? Psh! I'd much rather spend my last moments talking to my wife. The Designer had a great idea of marrying us before

we die. I just loved the idea. I love Jasmin. She's my life. And she's going to live no matter what. Even if i have to turn into someone she

never fell in love with, She will live. She will live her life. She will grow up and become happy. and i will die happy. Because I will die knowing

that we loved each other with all our hearts. "I love you Jasmie Ferrera" And she signed back the sign 'I love you" back to me.

_**Jasmie Ferrera D8 (I guess this is the part of me that wants to write a romance novel ;D)**_

I knew how to read lips perfectly. I just chose not to understand Archer. He asked alot of personal questions, that i just don't want

to answer. I love Enrizo with all of my heart. Why can't they just leave it at that and be done with it? Oh well. I am with my Rizo now, and i am

so happy. I want to just melt with him. I want to love him forever. Not for a few more hours. I love him. I don't want him to die. Especially not for me.

I began to cry into his chest, and he just sat there and held me tight. "I love you!" I say hopefully loud enough for him to hear. I can talk, it's just that i

think my voice might sound ugly. So i don't want many people to hear it. Enrizo pulls away and looks into my eyes. He puts his hand up, and holds it.

I press my hand to his. and we lock our hands together. He always used to do this when i was sad. To remind me that even in death, we will always be connected.

_**Endrance Macha D8 (A little too laid back if you ask me? lol)**_

I really am not in the mood to train. I want to take a nap. But that will be damn near impossible with thereasa, our mentor. She is so LOUD!

It's not that she will yell at us for not training, but she is just a loud talker. She has been talking to Alexandra for the whole training session. Eventually i

get tired of just sitting around so i decided to just take a walk around the training room. I can't wait to get into the Arena. Because the quicker

i get in, the quicker i get out. The quicker i get to go home to MIA. . . A small tear fell down my cheek. I miss her so . . .

_**Alexandra Rae D8 (Debating weather or not to have that little speech by Endrance in there)**_

Finally Endrance gets up! I've been keeping an eye on him since the interviews. He is so HAWT! . . . I automatically blushed at the thought.

But he seems like a real threat. That's why i want him as an Allie. But i have to show him my strongest strength. My ability to be completely undetected

by absolutely anyone. I excuse myself from Theressa, and silently begin to creep up on Endrance. He is walking casually around, with no real destination

in sight. I'm beginning to get close enough to almost touch him when i start to count in my head. 1 . . . I just know this is going to be a bad idea.

2. . . No, it's going to work out. 3 . . . No turning back now! I jump on him and he screams. "Ahhh get it off!" I couldn't help but giggle. "Gimme a piggyback ride!"

He looked annoyed, but didn't object. Wow. This is going surprisingly better than i thought it would have.

"So, what. You want an alliance right? Well sorry to Burst your bubble kiddo, but i am not up for an alliance. I'm a murderer. You probably wont want me

in your alliance anyways!" He says with a big smile. Wow. This guy was smooth. "Well. . . Don't we all become murderers when it comes to the games?"

"Yes, but there is a difference between you and I. . . I will kill without a second thought. Anyone i see will become a victim. And with you. . . I can tell you

have a pure heart. And to be quite honest, when you kill someone. You will feel bad. And probably break down. That's why you should surround yourself with

more people like yourself. That way they can support you, and help you when you do. your best bet is to find Mara from district three. . . Or Krow from twelve.

He may act tough, but he's just like you." He set me down and gave me a soft hug and a kiss on the forehead. I immediately started to cry. Endrance had some deep

pain inside of him.

_**Theressa D8 Mentor (So sorry for the terrible pun at the end. :D)**_

These kids are all ready. They may not know it, but if the games are anything like how mine were, they definitely got a shot.

All they have to do is keep quiet, make at least one good Allie, and never lose their hope. . . And who knows, maybe they can get away

with not committing murder.

_**Benji Christopher D9 (Just a little scarred for life)**_

So this is it. The all mighty games. I am definitely scared. but. . . this is a different feeling from the normal i know exactly what

is going to happen, but I'm not terrified. almost as if i accepted it. I guess that's what i can call it. Like i have accepted death. I guess since my mother

died a few years back, this is her way of letting me know its my time as well. Don't get me wrong. I love life, but i miss her. And i just want to be with her. . .

I began to cry. Oh great. A big strong guy, that breaks down all the time. I must not look of any use to the others.

_**Dessie Freedmore D9 (Back story :D)**_

I saw Benji crying and just couldn't help myself. "What wrong?" Was i seriously jumping this far outside my comfort zone to help someone that

could probably kill me in the arena? Either way, i cant just stand by and let the poor boy suffer through this alone. If it were me, I'd want someone to do the

same thing. "Y-yeah. . . I just miss my mom. . ." I know how he felt. The whole train ride to the capitol i stayed in my room crying. "Well. . . Don't worry.

It'll be alright." I didn't want to lie to the boy, but i didn't want to make him feel worse either. "Five years ago, when i was thirteen, she died right in front of my eyes

by a peacekeeper. The last thing i said to her was to make sure she didn't leave the light on in the house. . . that's when the peacekeeper came and shot her.

He thought she was someone else. She could have lived. But the peacekeepers chose not to help!" I hugged him. I couldn't think of anything else to do. It hurt

seeing someone like this. "It'll be okay. . . cause your my Allie, and we will work together, and rub it in the capitols face that the son of a murdered woman can

cause some damage!" His eyes widened. "You sure. . ." All i could manage was a nod. for fear that tears of my own would soon fall out.

_**Jed Pyke D9 (I cant wait to kill you -.-)**_

"Watch where your going you whore!" i scream as Toria bumped into me. "You just bumped into this years victor!" Is there really any truth behind

any of that? Hopefully. "Oh, i am SO sorry. Next time when i bump into you, ill make sure to knock out a few of your teeth, so i don't have to hear

your damn mouth!" I wont lie. She scared me. I just walked away, knowing that i was better than her. Cause i have an advantage. i know how to talk, and i

could use the careers.

_**Toria Segoia D9 (Back story :D)**_

What a joke. I hate people like him. Oh well. Someone else can kill him. I have bigger fish to fry. Specifically the district four fish. I hate them all.

They are the reason i am all alone. They killed my big sister a few years back. She was sweet, kind, but fierce. She was extraordinary with a bow.

She even taught me a few things. But When Nicki shot. Its as if the world stopped just for her. She didn't kill a single tribute in the games, and in the final eight

she made the mistake of ailing with a distinct four girl. My sister saved her plenty of times. but when Nicki needed her most, she left her to die. So i will avenge her.

Woosh! Another arrow went flying to the bulls eye. I'm glad my sister taught me. Our family we're great hunters in district nine. At least 'till they stopped the

hunting in nine, and made us an industry district. My family didn't listen though. They all kept hunting, and passed down the way of the bow down from generation to generation.

I'm the last surviving Segoia. Everyone else got caught and killed. Nicki had gotten caught too. But they forced her to volunteer. I hate the capitol. . .

_**No surviving victor for nine to be able to mentor. (Hey, not every district is a winner)**_

_**Saku Gorre D10 (Sad face)**_

"Bo, you have to at least try! what if something happens to me, and i can't be there to protect you! You have to protect yourself!"

Bo looked at me with sad eyes. "I'll try saku. . ." a tear escaped his cheek. Damn. "Just please don't talk like that anymore. We can both

make it out of this." Bo and I may be twins, But i definitely act more mature. Bo still has his wishful thinking, while I'm here in reality. I don't

want to take that away from him. So if he must die, I'd rather have him die with his innocence rather than a monster. So i will be the monster.

i will kill for him, just to make sure he lives.I love my brother, and he WILL be the victor!

_**Bo Gorre D10 (MEGA SAD FACE)**_

I give Saku a tight hug. "I love you Saku!" I whisper. I don't want to lose her. She hugs me tight. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Now, let me give this my best shot!" I said as i tried to lift up the heavy sword. I could berly hold it, let alone swing it. I think Saku noticed, and she finally said

should change to a survival station. Good. This is where i can come in handy, because if anything happens to me, Saku will need to know how to take care of herself.

_**Ainsly Adalta D10 (Crazy face!)**_

I don't want to die. I want to go home to my family. To my boyfriend. To my sister. But why would i want to live

in a world as cruel as this? I don't know what i want. The only emotion i can properly understand, is rage. I hate everyone

right now. I don't want to be here. I want to kill though. I dint know what i want to do. So i just scream. Scream louder than i

ever have before.

_**Edward Green D10 (Just a little timid)**_

I am just sitting down, trying not to get in any ones way, when it happens. The girl Adalta starts screaming as if someone

is torturing her. Our mentor goes up to her and slaps her. Hard. She stopped screaming immediately and just stared at him.

He told her to sit down, and she obediently did. I wounder what they were talking about?

_**Nameless D10 mentor (Hm . . .)**_

""Get a hold of yourself. I was like you when i first went into the games. Mad for no reason. All you have to do is get

your hands on one poor tribute. Kill them, and the rest should come naturally. Be careful, and you may just win." Did i believe that?

No. . .

_**Cheyenne Banks D11**_

I couldn't think of anything else to do, so i ran. I didn't run away, i just ran. I wanted to clear my mind. i didn't want to die in two days.

I didn't want to leave behind the person i am, just to survive. I wanted to return home. Home to my mom. To my best friend. To my puppy coco.

To everything. I was so lost in thought, i didn't see that i had a running companion, until he was right there next to me trying to out run me. "Great"

I said huffing and puffing. "I could use a running Buddie!" I said with an exhausted smile.

_**Amel Tankro D11**_

We ran for a long time. I was having fun. But she began to slow down. I needed to motivate her. "I have a proposition for you." She looked at

me, trying to still keep focused on where she was running. "Go on?" "Well, whoever runs outta steam first losses. The stakes are. . ." I thought for

a moment. "If you win, i will become your Allie. If i win, you will become my Allie." a smile crept upon her face. "Sure thing" And she gave me a wink and

took off running harder than i thought she could.

_**Wheat Grain D11**_

I've been spending all my time with Juliet. She is a nice girl. Very fun to talk to, and she acts as if me being blind isn't going to be a

problem in the games. I know it will, but she has offered to be my Allie anyway. I feel like the luckiest boy on earth. Shes really pretty too.

How can i tell? She let me touch her face. She is just so beautiful! I'm happy I'm her Allie!

_**Juliet Marzougi D11**_

I like Wheat. He is so sweet, and just too funny. I can't wait to be his Allie in the games. I hear blind peoples senses get heightened, so

he can be an amazing Allie. Not to mention the face that he is really cute. He is Just brilliant! I hugged him without thinking. I really hope he doesn't die.

But you know they saying, only the good die young. And the one that's the worst out of all of us live on. I felt overcome with sadness just thinking about it.

I felt so lonely. So vulnerable. So i kissed him. I wasn't thinking, but as always, he had a witty come back to calm me down. 'I really hope this is Juliet, cause

if it's Amel, I'm gunna' be pissed." I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe with him, the arena will be easier to handle.

_**No Mentor for district Eleven**_

_**Journey Taylor D12 (Really short paragraphs for everyone in twelve)**_

Everyone doesn't seem to understand me. I have turrets. I say the first thing on my mind, and its almost always never

flattering. But no one seems to realize that. They are all too disgusted with me to let me explain. Maybe it's best if i die in the games.

One less abomination on this earth.

_**Morry Phillips D12 (Shortest paragraph EVAR!)**_

I'm so bored. I want to kill. I want to make sure everyone knows me. That way i can kill them all.

I know exactly how I'm going to do it too. . .

_**Krow Hallis D12 (I'm going to try to fix what i screwed up in a previous chapter)**_

I have already decided. I refuse to win. As long as i am re deeming myself for all the trouble i have caused,

i will die peacefully. I am going to try to protect all the innocence left in the arena. Even if it kills me. . .

_**Luveina Tate D12 (I know, my rhyming isn't great.)**_

"One two, I'm going to kill you,

Three four, you will drop to the floor.

Five, six, I'll play with your intestines,

Seven, Eight you will learn to hate

Nine, ten, the sound of you bones leaving your skin."

I kept singing it, over and over. I couldn't stop. Truth is, i didn't want to. I could tell i was scaring my district partners. That's good

I want them to be scared . .

"I want everyone to lose their minds with fear!" I screamed out loud and began to laugh uncontrollably again.

_**No mentor for 12**_

_**A/N time!**_

_1) I want everyone to send me a message and yell at me for not updating D:_

_2)The reason i haven't updated, is because of some family issues, but if i truly wanted to, i could have gotten farther than_

_this a long time ago. So I'm sorry D:_

_3)So, i hope everyone is liking the story. Let me know if I'm not making a character the way you want :)_

_I respect every ones opinion._

_4) Trivia time!_

_**What district was fox face from?**_

_10 Pts to the first person that answers. If you have 100 pts, it wont count. _

_Remember, your points stop at 100 until the games start._

_5)Which brings me to my next point._

_THE GAMES ARE ONLY ONE TWO CHAPTERS AWAY!_

_all that's left is training scores :3_

_6) make sure to go vote for an Arena on my profile!_

_It will be open the latest on August 10Th 2011 :3_


	15. Training scores

_**TRAINING SCORES:**_

**District 1:  
>Boy-<strong>Hale Brendon Lone _**10**_**  
>Girl-<strong>Dazzle Foren _**10**_**  
>Boy-<strong>Paul Mare _** 9**__**  
><strong>_**Girl-**Poison Rivera _**11**_

**District2:**

**Boy-**Roman Mist _**8**__**  
><strong>_**Girl-**Azula Lazuli _**9**__**  
><strong>_**Boy-**Jack Merit _**12**__**  
><strong>_**Girl-**Crystal Falls _**7**_

**District 3:  
>Boy-<strong>Dixon Dash _**4  
><strong>_**Girl-**Iridex Caren_** 11**_**  
>Boy-<strong>Alphonzo "Alphy" Deryl_** 8**__**  
><strong>_**Girl-**Mara Mason _**3**__**  
><strong>_**Districe 4:**

**Boy-**Zuko Blaze _**11**__**  
><strong>_**Girl- **Katara Manx _**12  
><strong>_**Boy-**Shase Midnight _**12**_**  
>Girl-<strong>Serah Everflow _** 10**_

**District5:**

**Boy-**:Elias jenson _**2**__**  
><strong>_**Girl-**Jenniee Jenson _**5**__**  
><strong>_**Boy-**Zander santoya _**6**__**  
><strong>_**Girl-**Vixen Dittmore _** 9**_

**District6:**

**Boy-**Acacio Cameron _** 7**__**  
><strong>_**Girl-**Darcy Nuostabus _** 8**__**  
><strong>_**Boy-**Daniel Tern _**7**__**  
><strong>_**Girl-**Briella Nuostabus _**4**_

**District7:**

**Boy-**Harbane Mentz _**7  
><strong>_**Girl-**Willow Anita _**8**__**  
><strong>_**Boy-**Larken Fisher _**9**__**  
><strong>_**Girl-**Valerija Donnelly _**6**_

**District 8:  
>Boy-<strong>Erizo Journey _**8**__**  
><strong>_**Girl-**Alexandrea Raye _**6**__**  
><strong>_**Boy-**Endrance Macha_**11  
><strong>_**Girl-**Jasmie Ferrara _**5**_**  
>District 9:<br>Boy-**Benji Christopher _**2**_**  
>Girl-<strong> Toria Segoia _**9**_**  
>Boy-<strong>Jed Pyke _**1**_**  
>Girl-<strong>Desiree (Dessie) Freedmore _**5**_**  
>District 10:<br>Boy-**Edward Green _**1**_**  
>Girl-<strong>Ainsly adatla _**3**_**  
>Boy-<strong>Bo Gorre _**3**_**  
>Girl-<strong>Saku Gorre _**6**_

**District 11:  
>Boy-<strong>Wheat Grain _**5**_**  
>Girl-<strong>Juliet Marzougi _**8**_**  
>Boy-<strong>Amel Tankro _**7**_**  
>Girl-<strong>Cheyane Banks _**8**_**  
>District 12:<br>Boy-**Krow Hallis _**9**_**  
>Girl-<strong>Luvenia Tate _**12**_**  
>Boy- <strong>Journey taylor _**1**_**  
>Girl-<strong>Morry Phillips _**6**_

_**A/N!**_

_So yeah, i was going to post the private training, but i relized it was a lost cause.  
>I finished it, but it moved way too quickly,and it wouldn't have really been entertaining.<em>

_SO i am just going to have the scores up._

_HOPEFULLY, i can get the bloodbath written.  
>I hope you will all enjoy it. I've thought long and hard about everything.<em>

_ALSO!_

_i've been meaning to change something.  
>Im changeing the rating from T to M for intense blood and gore.<em>

_I've read alot of other games and well. I'm going to be alot more detailed when it comes to the agonizing pain,  
>And blood. If you have a problem with one or all of your charecters being described like that, them PM me,<br>and i wont be Too greousome with them._


	16. The bloodbath rises, and the bodies drop

_italics _= thoughts

**Bold = **sound effect

_**Bolded italics**_the voices in Luvenias head.

A grat song to listen to is Bodies, by drowning pool.  
>I think it fits the situation *O*<p>

_**Hale Brendon Lone D1**_

Sixty seconds.

The only thing that's keeping me from ending someones life.

I'm being lifted up, and i see the arena for the first time.

It looked like we we're in a cave of sorts.

Perfect. Now i can kill stealthily.

but this cave was weired. It had a red glow illuminating everywhere.

To my left i could see Willow, the girl from seven.

To my right i see Dixon, the guy from three.

The pose no threat, so i begin to scan the cornucopia for a weapon.

I'm looking around, but I don't see much out of the ordinary.

Swords, knives, the occasional mace, or spear.

I think my best bet is to go for the nice pair of twin blades lying about thirty feet ahead.

That's when i saw Poison, looking just as beautiful as when i had first set eyes on her.

I have to make sure she's safe.

**GONG!**

without a second thought, I'm off, running towards the

twin blades. apparently i wasn't the only one thinking about them because i could see Dixon

running the same direction. Perfect. I know I'm faster, and stronger, so he shall be my first kill.

"Hale, to your left!" I hear poison yell out.

I instinctively jump to my right avoiding whatever was coming my way.

Just in time too, because Harbane's mace was coming down. Hard.

I want to fight back, but I'm weaponless. I look to see if my twin blades are still there.

Sadly, they weren't. I could see Dixon, running off with them trying to attack a non-career tribute.

"You cost me my twin blades. Now, how are you going to re-reimburse me!"

I've been blinded by anger, eliminating all rationality in my mind.

The boy looked scared, but he still raised the mace over his head trying to ready an attack again.

There it was. My chance to get my revenge. I tackled him with all my might, and we both fell to the floor.

I punched him once across the face, i wanted to beat the living hell out of him, but i knew there wasn't time.

I reached for the heavy iron mace that was once his, and stood trying to regain my balance.

I saw him trying to crawl away, and i just couldn't help but laugh, and kick him in the ribs.

He lay there, doubled over in pain, and moaning.

I took the opportunity to raise the mace over my head, and let it down with full force onto the back of his skull.

**Crunch!**

The sound of his skull cracking under the force of my mace brought a smile to my face.

I hit him once more, just to be sure of his death.

"Someone is precocious" I hear poison say next to me.

She had already gotten her hands on a beautiful silver dagger. I was jealous.

"Come on, i doubt you want to carry that big thing around. Let's get you some twin blades."

She says with a flirtatious wink.

With that note, we are off to the already rageing battle in the cornucopia in search of my twin blades.

_**Paul Mare D1**_

I'm jittery as hell. I don't know who to go after first. I can't tell if I'm seeing red, or if the cave is red, but i love it.

There's about Fourty-five seconds left.

I'm tempted to kill the puny little district the girl ,Mara, with my bare fists, but i don't think that would be wise.

What if i get ambushed by other tributes when I'm through killing her.

I'm still looking. I see a beauty of a mace to my right, but i can see the boy to my left eying it, and he's closer.

Damn . . . Can i outrun him?

I can't risk it. I have to find something closer to me. That's when it happens.

The gong goes off, and I'm too worried about a weapon, i miss my chance to actually get to one.

"DAMNIT!" I'm too mad to think about the consequences of my actions, and i run towards Mara, and tackle her to the ground.

"N-no . . ." It was too late. My hands were already wrapped around her neck.

"P-please!" Were her last words before her eyes finally rolled to the back of her head.

It wasn't enough. I was still so mad. So my grasp on her throat tightened.

I knew i couldn't kill her twice, but i was so mad. I couldn't control myself.

I began to dig my nails into the center of her throat, and the blood came spurting out onto my face.

I needed to calm down.

I took a long deep breath, and tried to loosen my grasp.

It started to work. I was letting go, and the anger in me started to subside.

At least until i was attacked by a good for nothing district three tribute in my shoulder.

It wasn't anything really, but i think that's what made me more angry.

I turned around, and spoke in a slow, calm voice.

"If you're going to kill someone, learn to do it right. Here, i will teach you!"

I wanted to lunge for him. I wanted to kill him the same way i killed Mara.

But i decided against it. Instead i grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Now, you have two options.

Option one, you could stab me in the leg with that knife in your left hand.

Of course, that would only lead to your impending doom.

Or,

Option two. You drop both knives, and i let you go free."

It didn't take long for him to decide what to do.

With a clank of the blades hitting the ground, i let him go and reached for the blades.

"Now. . . Here's one final tip when in the arena."

He stared at me completely frozen with fear.

"Trust no one!"

I screamed as i brought the blade into the bottom of his jaw, and eventually into his brain.

The blood was everywhere. I loved it.

_**Crystal Falls D2**_

No other career would admit it, but I'm nervous.

One mistake could be your last. I'm looking around, sizing up everyone around me.

Seeing who would be the easiest to take down.

I have to kill someone. If i don't, i might be killed by my own allies. They are vicious.

I look to my right, and i can see are three people.

Alphy from three.

Valerija from seven.

And Katara from four.

I hope I'm not surrounded by careers not from my district.

I'd die for sure.

I turn to my left, and by the grace of God, see Jack and Roman.

I excitedly wave to them, and they give a grin, that meant they were ready.

I'm still looking at Jack when he notices and points to the cornucopia impatiently.

Right. I should use this time to look for a weapon.

What to use, What to use?

**GONG!**

Was that the bell!

But i didn't choose anything yet!

Damn, there's no time. I have to go get something.

I take off, trying to catch up to the rest. It seems there's already a battle unfolding at the cornucopia.

That's when i see what i want. A bundle of throwing knives. Perfect for me.

They are only about twenty or so feet away when everything goes wrong.

Endrance slashed down on my shoulder with one powerful blow.

He came out of nowhere, and disappeared just as fast.

I couldn't tell where he was.

I was already woozy from the pain, and blood loss,

So amongst the crowd of bodies, i couldn't tell which was his.

My body was going into shock.

I fell to the hard rock floor, and blacked out from the pain.

I don't know how i died.

It could have been from blood loss,

Or perhaps another tribute executed me as i lie on the floor unconscious.

Maybe i died the exact moment Endance's sword came down on my shoulder.

I will never know.

I do know one thing though.

Endrance Macha of district eight will die by the hand of my allies.

_**Roman Mist D2**_

"DAMNIT! WE JUST LOST CRYSTAL!" I shout to jack as we run to the cornucopia.

"Who got her?"

"Well, one of the boys from eight got her in the shoulder. Then Vixen finished her off."

It looks like i had perfect timing, cause jack charged straight for her.

She had her back turned towards the fighting, as she began picking through the middle of the cornucopia.

A horrible mistake on her part.

And her last.

Jack ran full speed at her, jumped in the air and kicked her with both his feet.

The poor girl lie there with the wind knocked out of her as Jack searched for a suitable murder weapon.

He had finally found a broadsword, and ran it through Vixen's stomach.

Her eyes widened, as she began to scream.

Wait, there were two screams!

One was Azula's!

I sprint to the other side of the cornucopia to find her trying to stop a blade coming down on her with gloved hands.

"AZULA!"

I couldn't see who her attacker was in the small red cave, but i didn't care.

I was going to kill them.

I grabbed the closest weapon around, a short sword, and swung it at the faceless attacker.

It hit the boy, as he fell down screaming.

I had apparently his him in the neck, because it was spraying blood all over Azula, and I.

"Are you okay Azula!" I ask inspecting her for Major injury.

"Yeah, my hands just cut a little. Thank God for the gloves, or else I'd be missing a hand."

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well, grab a weapon, and try not to die."

I look down at the boy i had killed. I had killed him without a second thought.

"He name was Alphy. Congrats on killing him. There's only one district three tribute left."

I turned to see Azula arming herself with a spear, and another pair of gloves.

"Grab whatever will be of use to you. I doubt us being an Allie down, that one, or four will be willing to let the spoils go easily."

She's right. Since Crystal died, we can't take on any other career packs. Especially not with Azula hurt.

Damn.

I pick up a medium sized backpack, and trade out my short sword for a broadsword.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Then lets go find Jack, and get our share of the fun."

I nod, and take off ready to kill again.

_**Alphy Deryl D3 **_

I can't believe it. I am lying on this floor.

Killed by a Career, And the fool couldn't even do it right.

I'm still alive. But barely.

I look dead enough to be left alone, but I'm still alive enough to feel the blood pouring out of the gash in my neck.

Roman cut through my trachea, so i can't breath the right way.

Every time i try to inhale, most of the air gets pushed out of the hole in my neck.

I keep trying to open my mouth to talk, but i cant. I can't move what so ever.

Lord, what have i done in my life time to die like this.

My breathing has become heavier, do to the massive amounts of blood spilling into my lungs.

I am going to die by my own blood suffocating me.

Well, at least i will get to die.

I don't want to have to lie here all night.

My vision is becoming fuzzy.

I can barely feel the pain in my neck anymore.

I finally let go of my will to live, and the world fades to black.

_**Iridex Caren D3**_

I didn't care how many of my district partners died. I needed a weapon, and a good one.

I ran as fast as i could to the closest weapon to me, a giant pole with a blade at the end, and run for the closest cave exit i could find.

The cave twisted, and turned, and it felt like it went on forever, until i finally saw it.

A bright opening, that seemed like the most dramatic change of scenery.

I take a cautious step outside, to find myself in a beautiful pasture filled with wildflowers, and trees that reach the sky.

"Spring . . ."

That's what this seemed like. I've read in books, that before the dark days, there were four seasons.

_Spring._

_Summer._

_Fall._

_And winter._

"That's it!" I exclaim happily.

_This Arena must be built around the four seasons_!

I wounder if the caves are the only way to the other seasons.

This is all just a hypothesis of course.

**Snap!**

I immediately turn around to see who it was.

Had i been so foolish as to let someone follow me!

I raise my weapon and speak.

"Show yourself!"

"Now now now. Is that a way to address an Allie?"

An Allie! I never allied . . .

Then i remembered.

I HAD ALLIED WITH CAREERS!

How could i forget something like that!

"Crystal!" I exclaim with hope.

"Sorry dearie. She died back in the bloodbath, along with your hopes of being a career!" Azula said ferociously.

That's right. Crystal was the only one that really wanted me into the pack.

DAMNIT!

Fear began to take over, and i instinctively raised my weapon.

"Oh, put it down Iridex." Jack said menacingly.

"You have two options.

One, drop the weapon and live.

Two, Attack, and risk death."

Does jack really think I'm that dumb!

"I choose the risk!" I scream out as i lung towards him.

The weapon pierces him in the thigh, as Roman, and Azula jump back.

Jack howls in pain, and regains his balance.

"I'm gonna' kill you, you little-"

I didn't let him finish. I stabbed at him again, and this time i hit his right arm.

The one that was holding his Broadsword.

I couldn't help myself. I dove for it, and somehow managed to pick it up with ease.

Jack was on the floor now, clutching both of his wounds.

Azula, and Roman dropped their belongings - a backpack and a loaf of bread- and lunged for me.

I managed to dodge Azula's spear, but Roman's sword gashed my cheek.

_Ouch._

That's when i decided ill never win by fighting three careers at once, so i dove for the backpack and stepped on their bread.

Azula screamed for Roman to chase after me, but they both knew it would be a lost cause.

The only one that could probably catch me would be Azula, and she was too enraged to think clearly.

Wow. . .

I just survived the bloodbath. . .

_**Shase Midnight D4**_

It's like the Game makers have been eaves dropping.

Serah is two plates away.

Darcy, is two plates away.

And briella is right next to me.

It has to be a sign that i should Allie with them now.

**GONG!**

I jump in front of briella, and she screams for Darcy.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Darcy snarled.

"It's not like that. I'm offering you two an alliance."

It takes a moment for it to register in their mind, and finally Darcy Replies.

"You sure have a hell of a time picking when to let us know. Look. If you want us to help, you have to get us weapons. We aren't going into the bloodbath.

Your going to have to."

"Fine by me. Be back soon with goodies. Serah, protect these two."

I say not trying to waste anymore time.

"Shase. . . Be careful." I hear Serah say as i bolt for the cornucopia.

I'm going frantic looking for not only for weapons, but also supplies.

So far all i have is two backpacks, a loaf of bread, two canteens of water, a dagger, and a blood stained short sword.

There isn't much in one backpack, so i stuff the water and bread in and close it up, still looking for at least two more weapons.

Zuko came running towards me. I instinctively raised my short sword his way.

"Hey dumb ass, were allies, remember!"

Oh my God. He is totally clueless of the fact that i am betraying him and Katara.

"We are going to take over the cornucopia from One, so don't worry about all this stuff."

"Oh, okay." I say noticing the bow in his hand.

"I'll give you the short sword and dagger for it and the arrows" I say excitedly.

Of course he has no problem, considering he thinks we're allies anyways.

Speaking of allies, where the hell is Katara?

As if on cue, Katara begins screaming in agonizing pain.

Zuko's eyes widen, as he drops everything, and runs to her aid.

I pick up the dagger, and short sword so no one else could get their hands on them.

"What happened Katara!" Zuko screamed.

"Toria. . . The girl from nine. She got me."

I couldn't see what she meant until Zuko moved a bit. Katara had an arrow deep in her side. I say a little lower, and Toria would've gotten get liver.

"Shase. . . She's aiming for me. . . Kill her. . ." I hear Zuko say in a low voice.

I look aver, and sure enough about forty feel away, Toria has another arrow aimed and ready to kill Zuko.

I immediately grab the bow, and aim at her.

It's taking time to get a good aim on her when Zuko starts screaming at me.

"KILL HER! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

I am not someone to be yelled at. I got angry, and let the arrow fly into his general direction, as did Toria.

Toria's shot got Zuko right through the shoulder.

He howled in pain.

My shot missed my target, though did hit.

There was a boy, i think Daniel was his name, That tried to kill Zuko.

The arrow went right through his eye. Deep enough to reach brain, but not deep enough to kill.

The boy fell to the floor going into a spasmatic seizure,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU Kill HER!"

"Cause he would have killed YOU!"

Zuko turned around looking at the boy going into a seizure behind him.

He picked up the war hammer as best as he could with his hurt arm, and let it fall on top of the boys head, pushing the arrow farther into his head.

"Give me my sword."

I could tell zuko was blinded by rage because he didn't even notice i handed him a dagger.

"Wait here, and watch Katara. I'm going to go search and destroy that nine girl."

And with that he was off on the hunt.

"Shase . . . I don't want to die. . ."

I couldn't help it. I had to be just as horrible to her, as she was to serah.

"Everybody dies some day. It looks like today is your day."

I jab an arrow into her throat, and run off in search of more weapons.

I grab the war hammer, and start searching for something the twins could use.

"AHA!"

Out of everything i found the perfect weapons.

Throwing knives, and dual blades.

Perfect for their small size.

I quickly make my way back to the girls. They all look satisfied with their weapons.

The blades for Darcy,

The throwing knives for Briella,

The bow for Serah, and i traded out the war hammer, and short sword out for two tridents, and a spear.

"Let's go. I don't want to be around when Zuko finds out what i did to katara.

They all nodded in agreement, and we made our way through the tunnel.

Eventually, we finally emerged into a small forest of browns and yellows.

It was simply beautiful, but rather windy.

I hope we don't run into much trouble here.

_**Elias Jenson D5**_

I can see her from here.

Both of them.

My allies.

One my sister.

One a boy with a kind heart.

They are both side by side on the other side of the field.

I know i will probably have a chance of getting to them if i lay low.

If i go into the bloodbath, there's no way i will live long enough to protect Jennie.

GONG!

Everyone around me takes off into the cornucopia, leaving me alone.

Wait, am i alone!

I look to my left, then to my right as i see both of them.

Enrizo, and Jasmie. The newly weds.

Enrizo, and i stare each other down.

I know he knows I'm not a threat, but he's still trying to be precocious.

For the one he loves.

"I don't want trouble. I swear. I just want to find my sister. That's all."

Enrizo lowers his stance, but Jasmie still has her stance up.

Enrizo grabs her hand, and she knows to lower her stance.

"LOOK OUT KID!" Jasmie screams.

I turn around and see the boy Edward from ten coming at me with a knife.

I dodge just in time, and he goes tumbling forward.

What was his deal! this boy was the most timid person in the games! Why is he attacking!

That's when i remembered my sister saying something about tributes sometimes go under post traumatic stress while in the games.

This could be why he's attacking.

Enrizo and Jasmie wasted no time. It was amazing seeing Enrizo fight the boy off.

He punched the boy square in the jaw, and kicked his knife towards me.

"Keep safe!"

Without missing a beat, Enrizo grabbed the boy by the hair, and slammed his head to the ground.

Enrizo didn't look like a murderer, but i guess when it came to Jasmie's safety, he would do anything.

"Elias!"

I immediately whip around, and see my sister running towards me.

"Jennie!"

She runs up and hugs me.

"How'd you get the knife!"

I look down and realize that Enrizo is still fighting.

"He gave it to me. . ."

It looked like Enrizo was now having trouble with the boy.

He was getting tired. Damn. . . I don't want to see my new found allies die.

So i did it without thinking.

I grabbed onto the knife, and charged Edward.

"Elias!" I heard Jennie scream.

"I'll be back! I promise!"

I grabbed onto the knife good and tight, and lunged for Edward.

He must have heard me coming, and he swung in my direction.

He got me on the cheek, and damn did it hurt.

"Stay out of this!" I hear Enrizo scream.

"Like hell i would! You're my allies now!"

Enrizo stopped a moment, long enough for Edward to punch him in the stomach nice and hard.

Enrizo fell to the floor, as Jasmie rushed to his side.

That's it. My alies are NOT dieing in the bloodbath!

I plunge the knife into Edwards back with all my might and step back.

Edward stopped all of his actions, and fell to the floor.

My eyes grew wide, and i saw all the blood pouring out of his back.

"Elias!" Jennie says crying.

"We should go! Before we get attacked! Zander is coming back with some supplies!"

That's right, i forgot about Zander. I could see him coming from a few feet away with an arm full of supplies, and backpacks.

Good. Now we can get out of here.

"Who stabbed him!"

Zander said as he drops all of the supplies.

"Elias did. But he didn't kill him." Enrizo says looking tired.

"Someone has to kill him. We can't just leave him here to suffer." I hear Jennie say through tear filled eyes.

"I'll do it . . ." I hear Zander say solomly.

And just like that, Zander takes the knife out of the boys back, lies him down on the floor, and slits his throat until the boys eyes finally roll back.

There was blood everywhere.

I couldn't help but fall to the floor and vomit. It's so sickening.

"Lets go. We have supplies, and weapons. There's no reason to be here any longer." Enrizo says as he gets up.

No one objected, and we all left to the closest cave opening.

It seemed like forever, but we finally made it out to a beautiful field filled with fresh flowers, and saplings growing everywhere.

"I could smell the rain." I hear Jasmie say out loud.

"I smell blood. . ." I hear Enrizo say with a grim face.

"Do we turn back?" Jennie said with fearful eyes.

"There's no time. . ." Enrizo said frustrated.

"We have to find water. That's our top priority."

I couldn't help myself. I had to speak up.

"Well, by the look of the sky, rain should be here within an hour. So i say we have two choices.

Our first choice is to find a safe place to camp.

And our second. . ."

I look towards the trail of blood going off into the forest.

". . . Is to find whatever made those bloodstains." Jennie says finishing my sentence.

"We will vote." I hear Zander finally say.

"Those in favor" Enrizo, Zander, And I raised our hands.

"Those opposed." Jennie, and Jasmie raised their hand.

"Then it's settled. Lets go."

"What supplies do we have. We have to make sure we are even equipped to take on whatever is out there." I hear Jennie say.

Zander answers since he is the one that grabbed everything.

"Three backpacks, each filled with one loaf of bread. Plastic, a sleeping bag, and a empty canteen."

"And the other supplies?"

"Let's see. A first aid kit, a full canteen of water, an Axe, a dagger, and a broadsword. Plus Elias's knife."

"So we're on weapon short. Well, it's better than nothing. Let's go. We're burning daylight."

_I can't believe we are hunting for something. _

_Someone. . . _

_**Accaico Cameron D6**_

I can't stop fidgeting with my token. It was just a Small bracelet that was my sisters.

I miss her dearly. So, i am going to try to win for her. i promised myself i would.

To my left is the foul mouthed boy from twelve.

To my right is Ainsly. She looks nervous.

Hell, i think everyone that's not a career is nervous.

And we should be. We are all looking death right in the face.

I turn to look around the cornucopia. The twins are next to two of the district four careers. I don't expect them to live.

Maybe i can find Daniel from six. He seems like an 'okay' Allie.

**GONG!**

Damn, I'm left no time to look for him. I run for it. Straight into everything. Somehow i was the first one there.

I grabbed what i could, and took off to the closest exit.

Then, i felt the shooting pain in my calf. I'd been hit by something, but i dare not turn to see what it was.

I ran harder than i ever had in my life.

I trip over myself just fifteen feet from the exit, and finally turn around to see who was my attacker.

It was the girl from twelve. The one that always seemed so bored.

She had a few throwing knives, and I'm guessing that's what hit me earlier.

"Time to die fool!"

I instinctively raised one of the few things i gathered to block the attack, not even checking to see what it was.

**clunk!**

I hear the knife sink in to my object.

I finally open my eyes long enough to inspect what my object was.

It was a leather shield.

PERFECT!

I look over the shield to see the girl raising her arm again to throw yet another knife.

Again, i raised the shield to protect myself.

**Clunk!**

It landed in the shield, and i wasted no time retrieving both knives, and hid behind the shield again.

She was smart enough not to throw another, and she charged me with her last knife.

"I want my knives back!" She hissed.

"Try to take them!" I screamed as i swung the knife at her.

It had got her deep just above her brow, and the crimson liquid poured over the right side of her face.

She screamed from the stinging pain.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She snarled, as she threw her last knife at me.

I dodged at the last second, and the knife grazed my cheek. Apparently the person behind me wasn't so lucky.

I hear a boy-ish scream from behind me, and know that whoever she hit probably has little, to no chance at surviving the hit.

"Hm . . . Well at least i have one kill! Now, I'm going to have two!" She laughed manically.

She lunged for me, and i grabbed for the shield, and charged her with it.

I had opened up the cut on her forehead even more, and she fell back unconscious.

I wasted no time. I planted one dagger into her throat, and left to go check on the boy that had gotten stabbed.

"Where did you get hit?" I ask still hanging on to that little shred of hope that he may live.

"In the back. What have you come to finish me off!"

Finish him off? What was he talking about? I wanted to help him.

That's when it hit me. He was the blind boy from eleven.

"No, it wasn't me that got you. It was a girl from twelve."

"The crazy one?" He let out a chuckle

"Well she can have my eye, since they're no use to me anyways." He let out another chuckle, and winced.

"Ouch."

"Try not to move much. I'm going to see how bad she got you."

"It's too late for me guy." He wheezed.

"she got my lung. There's no way I'm going to survive. Take whatever it was that stabbed me out.

When you do, my lung will collapse on itself, and i will die. And you will have a new weapon for your kindness."

I couldn't help but cry. I barely knew this boy, but why did he have to die.

WHY!

"Please. . . do it, or i will suffer."

I obliged with his wish and pulled it out.

He started to chuckle softly.

"He he. . . i never saw it coming. . ."

And with that his eyes closed for one final time.

I wanted to stay. To stay, and cry over him, and his death.

But there was no time. I had to go, or else, i might die the same way.

So i ran as fast as i could in the tunnels of the cave, until i finally found myself in a beautiful

_Winter . . ._

_Wounder . . ._

_Land . . ._

_**Valerija Donnely D7**_

I'm standing right next to katara.

She's looking at me like I'm already going to die by her hands.

I refuse.

I am going to at least make it past the bloodbath.

Cause, i know i can.

I'm looking at the cornucopia, scanning the area for a weapon i could use.

That's when i see them.

Throwing Axes. Two of them.

They aren't ideal weapons for the games, what with their long handle, and small face, but i know how to work with them.

Which makes my competition for them near zero.

**GONG!**

I take off, and arrive at the cornucopia just after a few of the other tributes.

I even outran Katara.

I'm searching frantically for my Axes, when i see one of my district partners eying them.

I bolted for them before she could.

She looked mad, but ran for a pair of battle Axes.

Great, i could have made an Allie, and gone for a different weapon. Oh well.

A young girl from eight tackled me while i was looking at my district partner.

Damn, is this how i am going to die!

The girl grabbed a nearby Dart, and jabbed it into my hand.

I immediately let go of the Axe in that hand, and screamed.

"Nothing personal. It is the games after all."

My district partner comes out of nowhere, and kicks the girl hard in the head.

"Hey. Uhh . . . Allies?" The girl seemed shy.

"Sure. I think we need to be properly introduced once we get out of here." I say trying to concentrate on anything,

but the pain in my hand.

"Okay. . . What do we do about her?" She said looking down at the now unconscious girl.

"I think we should leave her. Someone will finish her off. And if they don't, well then she can live another day."

She gave me an unsure nod, and started picking up anything that seemed useful.

"Try to get supplies. Who knows where these caves will take us."

I didn't think about that. These caves could be the only thing there is for the arena.

I grab a sleeping roll, a first aid kit, and a canteen, when we both decide it's best to leave before the careers notice us.

The tunnels were very large and elaborate.

I had gotten to know My district partner a bit while we tried to find our way out.

Her name was willow.

I found out that both her parents had died, and she lives with her step dad, and half sister.

I also learned that life wasn't very easy for her.

We had finally emerged out of the tunnels to find it blazing hot outside.

Not too much of a problem considering we both live in seven, the lumber district, but water will be a problem.

We only had two canteens of water, Plastic,one loaf of bread, one pack of crackers, and one apple.

We had a lot more than others would, but we still need water, because in this heat, two canteens of water will only last us a day and a half at best.

"Well val, are you ready?" I heard Willow say with a smile.

It was the first smile i had seen on her yet.

"Let's go." I said returning the smile.

_**Larken Fisher D7**_

I got to the cornucopia late.

There was still plenty weapons available. Especially the heavier ones, but supplies became scarce.

I had to get something good.

I managed to get an empty canteen, and a thin blanket.

It still wont be enough.

I had to hurry, before any of the careers got to me.

I grabbed a roll of bandages, and started looking for knives.

I couldn't seem to find one.

I looked up looking for the best weapon i could find.

That's when i saw it.

A massive battle Axe sitting in the middle of the cornucopia.

But right next to it was a group of the one careers executing the foul mouthed boy from twelve.

I felt bad for him. He may be foul mouthed, but he still had a life.

He screamed in pain as Dazzle delivered the killing blow.

The leader of the Ones, Paul i think his name was, ordered the rest to go look for more tributes to kill.

This was my chance. They still haven't seen me, and I'm so close to the Axe.

I run for it, and snatch it up before anyone can see me.

I couldn't believe it. I survived the bloodbath.

'This was too easy' I though, and as if on schedule, i tripped Ive an unconscious girl.

She was bleeding from the side of her head. This must be the girl that willow had kicked earlier.

"Please Kill me!" I heard a girl scream.

I turn around to see who it was.

She was barely recognizable, but she was one of the girls from eight.

He face had been beaten badly, and was swollen and bloody.

It seems that Poison had found her, and didn't intend on killing her quietly.

It made me sick.

I looked down at the poor girl unconscious behind me.

It had to be done.

I couldn't let her die the same way the last two died.

I had to do it.

I picked up my war Axe, and prayed she wouldn't make noise.

I knelt on the floor, and pressed the blade to her throat.

"1. . ." I whispered to myself.

"2. . ." _I can't do this. I should run._

"3. . ." _Run damn you. RUN!_

The blade made a clean cut, and the blood gushed out.

I felt like i was about to throw up, but i forced myself to keep it down.

I can't risk letting the careers hear me.

I slowly army crawled my way towards a tunnel, when i see it.

The one thing i came into the arena wanting most.

A knife.

Should i risk it?

I am not great with this battle Axe, but good enough to stand a chance in a fight.

But with a knife, i could do damage.

I decide against my better judgment, and risked it.

It was ten feet away, in the body of a dead girl from twelve.

I had to take it.

I was reaching for it, when it got snatched up before i could grab it.

"Want this?" Dazzle said looking down at me.

I wasted no time. I got up and swung the Axe at her.

She tried to jump back, but it was too late.

I had gotten her deep into her thigh.

She screamed, and alerted her allies.

"Damnit" There was no time to finish her off.

I snatched the knife out of her hand, and ran for it.

I could hear Paul shouting orders to everyone.

"Poison, stay by Dazzle's side, and stop the bleeding. There should be bandages lying around.

Hale, protect Poison, and Dazzle.

I'll be back soon. I'm going to murder that son of a bitch!"

Those words only made me run that much faster.

I ran for about thirty minuets when the tunnel came to an end.

It was beautiful.

There was snow, and pine everywhere. I loved it.

_The only thing i didn't love . . ._

_Were the footprints already in the snow. . ._

_**Alexandra Ray D8**_

I was bending down to pick up a Short sword when it happened.

The very thing that ensured my death.

As soon as i looked up, i saw the boy from twelve die.

I couldn't help it.

I yelped as i saw how brutal his murder was.

That's when SHE noticed me.

Poison Rivera.

She wasted no time in running towards me, and slamming the flat side of her sword into my face.

I gushed blood from my nose, and everything became dizzy.

"Let's run her through with our swords." I heard someone say.

"Nah, lets make her death slow."

"Why not both?"

"Well, since poison caught this one, i say we let her deliver the first blow."

She wasted no time.

I was still in my daze, as i got a big slash across the face with a sword.

"Your turn Paul."

He hit me with something hard right on my hip.

A Hammer? Probably.

"Great, now it's my turn."

Two slashes across my chest. I was bleeding everywhere.

"I wonder how far this arrow will go through your stomach."

I looked up, and saw the girl, Dazzle as she released the arrow right into my stomach.

"Now, lets run her through."

They all stepped back a number of feet, and began to run towards me.

I looked up and spoke my very last words.

"Please kill me!"

All of their blades met my body at the same time.

Poison in front,

Hale to my left.

Paul to my right.

And Dazzle behind me.

They all pulled out their blades at once, and i died instantly.

_**Endrance Macha D8**_

I heard my district partner scream as the district one careers killed her.

There was nothing i could do.

I was already in a fight with three of the four tributes from nine.

Benji, Jed, and Dessie.

What could i possibly do to help her?

I had already cut the girl pretty bad on her right arm, so she got in the other twos way more than helped.

My district partners death gave me the boost i so desperately needed.

I'd been fighting these three since i had almost killed Crystal.

The girl got in my way, and forced me into this fight.

I was mad now, and i wanted so eagerly to end this fight.

So i did.

I brought my longsword to the side of Dessies head.

It was lodged in there pretty good, so i figured 'Why waste time'

And left it.

The boys looked scared, but Benji charge anyway.

I grabbed the dull side of Benji's sword, and pushed she hilt into his stomach knocking the air out of him.

He fell to the floor.

Good. One threat left before i can get to the careers.

Jed charged at full force for me thirsting for blood.

I knew. I could see it in his eyes.

He swung, and i ducked just in time.

He lost his balance, and fell.

_Could this be any easier!_

HA!

I retrieved my sword out of Dessie's skull, and in one fell swoop, severe her head from her neck.

I did the same to the other two, when i started hearing a commotion over by the careers.

I looked up to see Dazzle's leg gushing blood, and Paul shouting orders.

It didn't take long for me to understand what was going on. Apparently larken had snuck up on them and attacked.

Or something along those lines.

But either way, it gave me enough time to come up with a plan.

These district one careers take orders so easily?

_So what happens when there's no one there to give orders._

_What happens if Paul doesn't come back._

I smiled a devilish smile, and snuck my way around the remaining careers.

_I'll follow Paul, and when he kills another tribute, ill sneak attack him, end his life, and take both of their supplies._

_Then, my hunt for the remaining careers begin. . ._

_It seems like the odds will be ever in my favor. . ._

_**Toria Segoia D9**_

Damn, I'm still mad i wasn't the one to get her.

Oh well. At least there's one less piece of district four seaweed roaming the arena.

I was tired. Zuko chased me far into the snow.

I think the only thing that caused him to stop chasing me, was the fear of not being able to get back to his allies.

**SNAP!**

I jump at the sound. Who else could be this far into the snow?

I saw more footprints when i came here. But i went the other way.

I started to worry. What if Zuko had come back!

I climb on a low branch of a pine, and watch to see what was out there.

The thing that i saw amazed me more than frightened me.

It was a family of deer. I couldn't resist.

Hunger had taken over. I raised the bow, and shot a deer-ling right in the neck.

It fell to the floor with a loud thud, causing the others to flee, and died instantly.

"So that leaves me with six arrows left." I say aloud, as i jump down.

"Well, i better start cutting this thing." I pulled out the only other thing i managed to get at the bloodbath.

A silver dagger.

Cutting up the deer-ling left me a lot of time to think.

_I have actually shot at something that i didn't intend to eat. _

_That breaks the hunter law number one._

_If you have no intention of eating it, it shouldn't be shot at._

I felt bad.

Then my mind started to wander to what i had just killed with the intentions of eating.

_It couldn't be any older than a year._

_It couldn't be. _

"I wounder where its family went. . ." I say out loud.

It seemed like the air grew colder just by the word 'Family'

_I had torn this deer-ling away from it's family, and it died._

"What makes me any diff rent than the capitol.. . ." I say with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I couldn't stand it. I left the deer-ling there, and packed up the venison i had already collected.

_**Ainsly Adalta D10**_

The gong sounded, and i bolted.

I grabbed the closest weapon, a club, and attacked the first person i saw.

I swung it at the boy. He never saw it coming.

I was an animal. I wanted to win that badly, that i was willing to throw away who i once was.

I was just so angry.

I looked down at the boy i had beat.

I remembered him instantly.

He was on the floor, not even attempting to get up.

"YOU STUPID JERK! GET UP AND DO SOMETHING!"

I said, tears filling my eyes. I was getting enraged at the fact that i had to kill him.

I beat him over the head with the club, over and over, crying my eyes out.

The club finally snapped, and i lie on top of him bawling my eyes out.

"Why . . . Why didn't you do anything!"

"Maybe because you knocked him unconfused with that bat of yours?"

It was the two twins from my district.

The cocky girl was talking to me.

"Ainsly. . . Are you okay?"

That was a stupid question. It made me mad.

"You better run too. Or else I'd have to kill you two!"

What is happening to me!

They weren't moving. So i lost it, and swung my club at them.

I felt a crunch, and suspected it to be Saku's bone. But instead, it was my club.

Did I do THAT?

Saku was clutching her arm.

"Bo. . . Run. . ."

I turn to see the little pipsqueak, and laugh.

"Yes bo . . . RUN!"

He didn't run. He actually came closer.

"I have no reason to run. You soo, you're UN- armed. I on the other hand. . ."

I finally saw it. A pole, just a little taller than his was in his hands.

"Give it your best shot!"

I say not properly thinking.

So he did. He swung it from the very end, and hit me on the side of my head.

I was bleeding. Bad. Everything was spinning. I couldn't stand.

I am going to die. . .

He looked down at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not exactly a good person. Go ahead. End it."

He turned away, as he slammed the pole down onto my head.

I saw a bright light.

Then . . .

_Everything faded to darkness. . ._

_**Amel Tankro D11**_

The gong sounded, and i begin to panic when i couldn't find Cheyenne.

I decided that i could find her after i find a weapon to protect myself.

I see wheat roaming around avoiding most of the noise.

Hopefully he doesn't get caught by a career.

I wounder where Julite is?

I turn to look around to see if i find a familiar face, when i see the weapon i want.

I spear. It's about forty feet away, and right next to an exit. Great.

I slowly creep my way there, when i see Julite, and Cheyenne both attacking the brute from twelve.

I run to them ready to help when i see Julite shriek, and run towards Wheat's now limp body.

Damn, i should have been watching him.

I felt bad, but regrets have never gotten anyone anywhere.

"Cheyenne, are you okay!"

She nods, and begs me for us to leave. She didn't have to ask me twice.

"Where did the guy you we're fighting go?"

"He's trying not to get his eyeball stolen by his district partner."

I turn to see that she is attacking him relentlessly, and he is losing.

_I hope she doesn't make him suffer._

"What did you do to make him attack you!"

I ask as we are making our way to the exit, and my spear.

"I attacked him. He was trying to trick my into an 'Alliance', and i wasn't falling for it."

"Smart idea. C'mon, lets go. And hopefully we don't get followed by that girl."

"Agreed"

It didn't take us long to reach an opening. We ran at a steady pace, and we finally made it outside.

It was beautiful.

There were herbs everywhere, and a nice breeze flowing around.

_It was just like the Fall in Eleven. . ._

_**Julite Marzougi D11**_

I can't believe it. I was too busy fighting to protect him.

I felt horrible.

Tears were streaming down my face, as i threw myself on top of him.

"I'm so sorry wheat. . ."

I cried for a good five minuets, when i realized I'm still in danger.

I looked around, and saw his killer, lying on the floor, with a big hole in her throat.

_Serves her right._

I take out my knife, and make a big slash across her face.

I half expected her to get up, and fight back, but the other half expected to be attacked.

I looked up, and say only the careers, and Luveina.

The careers were screaming amongst each other, and Luveina was busy ripping out Krow's eye.

I shivered at the sight.

_I am stuck between two very deadly threats._

_The careers to my right. . ._

_And that big box of crazy flakes to my left. . ._

I looked at the floor.

There wasn't much left.

That's when it caught my eye.

A charcoal black bow on the complete other side of the cornucopia.

I HAD to get it.

If i didn't, what chance do i have?

I look down at Wheat.

My heart sinks as i realize i will have to leave him.

I give him one last kiss, as i crawl my way over to the bow.

I'm crawling as quietly as possible, trying to avoid the deadly silence now.

Luveina left a few seconds ago. I am now alone with two and a half careers.

Two completely fine.

one unable to stand up.

Their conversation finally picks up when Poison has a big realization.

"Hey. It's been a while. Where are the cannons!"

My eyes grow wide.

The reason there are no cannons, is because I'm the only tribute left!

_Either they all die. . ._

_Or i die._

How am i going to possibly get out of here!

"Do you think there are any tributes still alive?" I hear Hale ask.

"Do you feel like checking all of these corpse's?"

"You have a point. . ."

"So what do we do?" I hear Dazzle chime in.

"Wait for sudden movements."

This made crawling to my bow that much harder.

I'm about ten feet away from it, when i hear rustling.

I have no idea what possessed me to look up, but i saw that poison, and hale were looking through the spoils.

They had their backs turned to me.

All three of them did.

This was my chance. I got up as quietly as i could, and walked towards the bow.

This bow was HUGE! I couldn't remember the name for it, but i remember that it cause serious damage a couple years back.

_This, is whats going to save me._

I'm looking around for arrows.

None.

Damn. . .

Hopefully i can get a sponsor to send a few.

I find an exit and walk through.

I run as fast as i can, through.

I eventually come out, and find that I'm in the hottest place Ive been in a while.

_It felt like summer._

_Something i have to get used to all over again._

_I shouldn't have allowed myself to be pampered all those days. _

I'm feeling mad at myself when i hear them.

Everywhere went quiet, as did i.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

The cannons were going off.

I counted each one in my head.

_Eighteen._

I felt horrible.

_Eighteen innocent souls died today. . ._

_Including Wheat . . ._

_**Luvenia Tate D12**_

So eighteen have died.

_AND I ONLY GOT ONE!_

_That's what i get for trying to find the prettiest eye to rip out._

I so desperately wanted to kill the careers, but sailene told me not to.

She's the voice in my head.

_**Don't tell them that. They're going to think you're crazy!**_

oh. . . You didn't just hear any one that.

Well anyways, i managed to find a way out, into a scorching hot forest.

The sun was still up, so that meant there was time to hunt.

_**And collect eyes!**_

No Saline. No more Eyes.

_**Pleasee! Just onee!**_

No.

_**Please!**_

Fine . . .

_**Yaaaay!**_

_**A/N!**_

_1)So, was it all worth the wait? i sure do hope so :)_

_I worked so hard on it, and suffered through two five hour energy's -_-_

_That just goes to show how amazing you all are :)_

_2)I'm sorry to all the creators that had their tribute die 3:_

_It was seriously a hard decisions for all of them._

_PM me for a one shot :)_

_I promise it will be good :)_

_3)People with 100 Pts, can now start receiving points again since the tributes are in the arena :3_

_4)PM me for any sponsor gifts. make sure you specify who you're giving it to (Duh?)_

_DO NOT SEND THEM IN A REVIEW!_

_Also, if the tribute is in the cave (Poison, Dazzle, Or Hale) You cannot send them a sponsor gift._

_(They are in a cave after all :3 ha ha)_

_5)You all have until Tuesday the sixteenth to send Sponsor info_

_That is also when i will be working on the rest of the first day_

_6)Okay, nobody has answered the previous trivia question._

_It wasn't that hard, was it?_

_Anyways, the new trivia question is:_

_**What was cato's special item at the feast? 15Pts**_

_Now the other question is still open. _

_That could be 10 more pts :3_

_7) I am updating the sponsor list, the tribute list, and the alliance list._

_The sponsor list will of course have updated items, and points._

_The tribute list will have a list of tributes deceased_

_And the alliance list is what tribute is in an alliance._

_:)_

_8) in case any of you didn't understand anything, let me know in a review :)_

_Or a PM :)_

_I'd prefer Review though, cause i really need some reviews on this story XP_

_I think that's it :)_

_I love you all, and your reviews keep me going :)_

_Let me know if you ever need a tribute in your story._

_I'll be happy to contribute :)_


	17. Day oneSpring

_Italics - Thoughts  
><em>**Bold-Sound  
><strong>

_**Iridex Caren D3**_

I have been running in the same direction for about an hour,

Only stopping for a few minuets at a time to catch my breath.

I can't risk Roman somehow catching up to me.

I doubt he is still chasing me, but one cant be too careful when it comes to careers.

A few cannons have gone off, but I'm not really paying attention. As long as it's not mine, i don't care.

I stop running thirty minuets later, when i spot it.

Yellow topped mushrooms.

_Incredibly poisonous if eaten. _

_Incredibly flammable if mixed with other herbs._

_Incredibly helpful if used well._

I dig out the canteen from the backpack that i had stolen from the careers, and put a few in,

trying my hardest not to breath in the spores.

"Great, all i need, is the leaves of a shika plant, the root of a dragon flower, and water,

And i will win these games."

I say to myself happily.

Just then, it catches my eye.

A small parachute falling about fifty feet away.

It landed behind a few trees.

_Sponsors!_

I begin to run toward the general area, when i start to think.

_What if that sponsor gift wasn't for me!_

_What if it was for another tribute somewhere in the arena!_

My pace begins to get slower, as i make my way to the tree the parachute fell behind.

I stand for a moment and listen.

I don't hear anyone, but i still peak my head around the big tree.

"No one. . . ?"

I say confused, spotting my water canteen.

"Why is it all the way over here?"

Thats when i notice what the canteen is resting on.

"A Shika tree!" I exclaim.

I didn't care if anyone heard. I was too happy to let anyone ruin it.

I immediately grab a few leaves, and throw them in with the mushrooms.

I look up at the sky, in no particular direction.

"Thank you."

I say, trying not to tear up.

I eventually get myself together, and begin to walk in no particular direction, hoping to find water.

I know i have my sponsors gift, but most of that water is going into my concoction of herbs.

It's getting late and i am seriously getting worried about not finding water.

Someone as great as me shouldn't die by dehydration.

The sun is about to set when i see one.

A dragon flower.

_I've never seen a tribute get this lucky before. _

It's honestly making me nervous.

I try not to worry to much as i dig out the root, and begin to grind up the incidents that i had goatherd.

I add the water, and mix it thoroughly.

"Perfect."

I say satisfied.

_Tomorrow, i will go on the hunt. _

_But for now, i think i need to find a camp._

_**Jennie Jenson D5**_

_So, there we were. On the hunt for whatever it was that made the tracks of blood._

_The cannons had barely gone off, and we had only been walking a few minuets._

_I really hope Elias stays safe._

_He looks so happy with his knife, as he practiced swinging it while walking._

_I had ended up with the dagger. Enrizo with the Axe, and Zander with the broadsword._

_Jasmie was UN-armed for a while, that is 'till she got her dagger from a sponsor._

_She was so happy that she had started crying. _

_I guess I'd cry too if i had a sponsor. _

_Because I'd know if someone still believes in me._

"The trail of blood is getting thinner. I think that whoever made it, isn't very far.

Brace yourself for a fight. A few of you may not live, so be careful."

I hear Zander say solemnly.

Just then a cannon goes off. another poor soul has just lost their life.

"Remember, the next cannon could be you. From now on, we walk in silence.

I think that our 'prey' is only a few feet away" I hear Zander say again.

This guy certainly isn't a big ray of sunshine.

We walk for about five minuets when i can start to hear faint talking.

Everyone else can hear as well, and we all stop dead in her tracks.

"I'm going to kill her!" I hear a boy say enraged.

"Don't worry, you will. Would you like to try to stand. I think that the bleeding may have stopped." I hear i girl say.

"Are you sure thats a good idea Azula?" I hear a second boy say.

_Wait. AZULA! THE CAREER!_

It looked like Enrizo had the same thought. His eyes grew wide.

"We should attack now. Those are careers." He whispers into Zanders ear.

Zander thinks for a moment, and makes the call.

He motioned for us to raise our weapons, and put up one finger.

_One_. I thought.

He put up a second finger.

I grab Elias's hand.

"Three!" He shouts, and charges.

_**Enrizo Journey D8**_

All of us charged out on the surprised careers.

Zander took on an UN armed Jack.

Elias, and Jennie took on a fiery mad Azula, completely UN armed.

And Jasmie, and i had A ferocious Roman wielding a Broadsword.

"Please don't kill her." I heard Roman plead, as Jasmie and i dodged his first swing.

"Who are you talking about!" I ask swinging my Axe toward his neck.

"Azula. I love her. . ." Those words made me hesitate on my next attack, giving him enough time to hit me with the

Flat side of his sword.

I fell to the floor, regretting my mistake.

The world was spinning, but i could see that Jasmie was attacking Roman Relentlessly.

I couldn't help but smile.

I finally got up, when i heard a small scream.

Everyone immediately stopped their fighting to see who it was that had screamed.

I immediately hated the sight that i had seen.

Azula had gotten her hands on her spear, and plunged it into Elias's throat.

The poor boy was still at the end of the spear, slowly sliding down.

There was a complete minuet of silence.

Zander Jasmie, and i weren't looking at Elias anymore, but at Jennie.

She had just witnessed her little brother die by the hands of a monster.

She was Wide eyed and petrified.

Finally Elias's cannon had gone off, and Jennie started to scream his name.

"ELIAAAS!"

It was an ear splitting scream, that was completely heart breaking.

Jasmie ran to her side, not paying attention to the careers, and tried to comfort her.

_**Azula Lazuli D2**_

I couldn't help but chuckle.

How typical. Someones Allie dies, and they lose their minds!

I may just let her live, so she can lose her mind yet another day!

I threw the boy off of my spear, and raised it.

Everyone but the two girls raised their weapons.

"Jackl, Roman, take the two boys. I'm going to have some fun with the girls!"

They had no problem with that, and began to attack again.

I paid no attention to them, and walked right up to the girls.

"Now, now, now. Did i just kill your Allie?"

She remained silent.

"Was he even your Allie . . .?" I mocked.

She muttered something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I said in a 'sweet' Tone.

"I said, he was my brother!" She screamed as she lunged at me.

She caught me off guard and caused me to drop my spear.

We were both in a fist fight, rolling around, with fists full of each others hair.

"I'm going to get you right in the throat just like i got your brother!" I snarled.

That only seemed to make her that much stronger.

She rolled over on top of me, and began to bang my head against the ground.

Thank god it was so soft with mud, from the rain, or else it might have hurt.

"Your going to DIE!" She screamed as she brought her fist to my face.

I blacked out.

_Am i really going to die by the hands of a district five?_

_**Zander Santoya D5**_

Jack was good, but with him wounded, I was better.

I was on the full assault, when i got a hard kick in the ribs by Roman.

_Ouch_

"We gotta go. That Chick is too much for any us."

Roman said sounding scared.

"Why! We can take em!" I hear Jack start to shout.

"Jack, its four on two!" Roman started to scream.

"Azula's unconscious, and your injured! We have to go!"

Jack reluctantly obeyed, and lowered his sword.

"I've never heard of careers running from a fight before." I groaned as i sat up right.

"Well, when you love someone, you will do anything to protect them." Roman said as he picked up Azula.

"Even if it means losing a fight." He said as he began to help Jack walk off.

Jennie, on the other hand, had a different idea.

she screamed Elias's name again, and threw his knife toward Azula.

Roman knew what was coming, and twisted Jack around to shield the both of them.

"What the hell do yo-" Jack said as the knife plunged into his heart.

**BOOM!**

The cannon went off, and his body went limp.

"Thanks, now i don't have to worry about him anymore." Roman said as he ran into the forest.

We all had sat there in silence for a few minuets when Jennie finally broke the silence.

"I want to bury him." She said looking down at Elias face down in a pool of his own blood.

Enrizo, and i both got up, and took turns digging a hole deep enough for the capitol not to easily get him while the games are still going on.

We had put him in, and at Jennie's request, all said a few words about him.

After, we were in complete silence yet again.

"We have to get going. We need to find a source of water and food, before nightfall." I say daring to break the silence.

"How much more time 'Till nightfall?" Jennie said shakily.

"I'd say about another hour or two. We have to hurry."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She said coldly.

_So what does everyone think?_

_I hope it's not getting too confusing for any of you._

_Sorry to the creators of Paul, and Elias. Message me for a one shot :3_

_I am going to be uploading each section by the Season each tribute is in._

_So every tribute in this chapter is in spring :3_

_Next up is every tribute in Summer._

_Hopefully i will have it up within an hour or so :3_

_I've been having some horrible computer issues, and school starts Monday, so i will get_

_As much in as possible._

_Sorry to everyone that asked for a one shot, those got erased on my computer, so i will rewrite them soon :3_

_Review, Review Review!_

_Remember, if you don't review, your tributes will die._

_Trivia: __**What is the name of Suzane Collins other Series of book 25 points to the first person :3**_


	18. Day one Summer

_**Willow Anita D7**_

It seems that with every step we take, the sun gets hotter.

Val, and i have been walking for a good hour when cannons start shooting off.

_We take a break every time one goes off._

_I can't help but wounder when this will all end._

"Hey willow." I hear Val say dryly.

"I hope you win. You are the sweetest person in here. You don't belong in the games."

I started to get teary eyed.

"You talk as if you have no hope of winning." I say pursing my lips.

"Well. . . If i do die, i want you to win." She said with a smile.

"What do you say we make camp here Val?"

"Sure. I'm sure we can find water tomorrow. How much do we have left in the canteens?"

"About one, and a quarter." I reply trying to sound cheery.

**SNAP!**

Both of our heads whip around to see who was coming.

It was the crazy girl from twelve.

Val, and i looked at each other, and without a second thought we ran for our very lies.

We couldn't possibly hope to survive aginst her. Let's just hope she didn't follow us.

We ran for about fifteen minuets when we realized she wasn't following us.

_Good._

Val, and I had finished off the first canteen, and taking sips from the second one.

"I hope she doesn't find us." I say trying to catch my breath.

"I hope that thing up there doesn't find us" Val says looking into the sky at a gigantic red bird.

It may have been because of the heat, but it almost looked as if the bird was on fire.

"Do you think i can hit it with one of my Axes?" I hear Val say raising her throwing Axe.

_I was about to scream at her to stop, when a backpack had come falling down, hitting her on the head._

"A. . . Sponsor?" She said surprised.

"See whats in it Val. Hopefully water!"

She quickly opened it, to find a canteen of water, some bread, and a roll of bandages inside.

_Perfect._

Val had taken some of the bread, and began to eat, while i took a big swallow of water.

We split the bread, and only used about half the canteen, before we decided to make camp.

"It's getting late. Whose taking the first watch?" val says with a yawn.

"I don't mind. I still have some energy left. Get some sleep. It's about to start getting dark."

She didn't need for me to tell her twice. She went straight to sleep.

_It was barely getting dark when i noticed Val's hand. _

_The one she had been stabbed in._

_It already looked infected. _

_Theres not much i can do to help her. _

_Maybe i could look for a Ginko leaf._

_I hear they draw out infection._

_But where to look, and furthermore, should i wake her up?_

_Or leave her to rest?_

_Aginst my better judgment, i went searching for a Ginko plant._

_Alone._

_**Valerija Donnely D7**_

I awoke to an intense burning sensation on my leg.

Startled, I woke up to find not only that i was surrounded by fire, but i was ON fire.

I screamed, both from the pain, and not knowing what to do.

"Willow!" I screamed.

She was no where to be found.

_Had she gotten caught in the fire?_

I had no time to think, i poured the fresh canteen i had barely gotten all over my leg, and the fire had extinguished.

"Willow!" I call out again, gathering the little supplies we had.

Nobody answered.

_Had she abandoned me?_

_Betrayed me?_

_Could she have started the fire?_

**Ca-Caw!**

I heard a bird coming from behind me.

I ducked, and narrowly missed it's sharp talons.

Is that the same bird from earlier!

The bird swoops down for me again, and scratches me with its razor sharp talons on my cheek.

It hurt, like no other pain I've had before.

It hurt like a regular cut, but then burned like fire. I never wanted to experience it again.

I almost blacked out from the pain, but i somehow managed to hold on.

I reach for my throwing Axe, and throw one at bird.

It completely misses, and I'm down to one Axe.

It swoops down on me, and scratches me again, this time on the arm.

I screamed one last time with all my might, and collapse to see Willow scarring off the bird with her battle axes.

I should have been relived to see her, but i was more angry than anything.

She rushed to my side, with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Willow! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"You. . . Left. . . ? But, Why?

She cried even harder, as she held us a bunch of leaves.

"You left me for leaves?" I chuckled as i blacked out from the pain.

_**Paul D1**_

I had lost that fool from seven somewhere in the caves.

all i know for sure, is that it's scorching hot, and I'm following someones trail.

I just can't tell whose.

Snap!

I hear a twig snap, and turn to see if it's who I'm hunting.

Sadly, it wasn't, but it was almost as good.

It was the crazy girl from twelve, and it also looks like she just scared off the girls from seven.

She dropped the stick she intentionally broke, and starred in my direction.

"Why have you been following me?" I hear her say coldly.

I come out of my hiding spot, and reply simply.

"It was an honest mistake Darling. But i can't let a good twelve go to waste" i say as i raise my mace, that i had switched for at the cornucopia.

I had charged her, and she turned into a completely different person while fighting.

_She went from being crazy, to being crazy good! _

She swung at me with her broadsword, and i had no time to escape.

She had gotten me bad on my left bicep.

I could feel the blood flowing out of my body.

"What's wrong! Are you scared!" She said with a twisted face.

I swung at her with my mace, and she dodged with ease, and slashed my ankle. Deep.

"You know, i would kill you. But i know just as soon as i would, the boy from eight would attack me and try to take our supplies."

Boy from eight? I'm looking around, when i finally see him stand up.

"How'd you know i was here?" He said calmly.

"Your white hair doesn't exactly blend in." Luvenia replies.

Then she turns her attention to me.

"I'm going to let you live. But I'm not so sure that he will." He says gesturing toward Endrance.

She then takes off running in the other direction, Laughing wildly.

"Seems like i have a peculiar piece of competition, don't i?" Endrance says with a chuckle.

"Just kill me already!"

He stuck his sword into my hand and twisted it.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. So impatient!"

I howl in pain as he starts to twist again.

"Why have you been following me!" I ask trying not to black out.

"Well, since your allies are such good followers, I'm going to see how well they do without a leader."

I couldn't help but laugh.

He was insane.

"Do you think that will make any difference in their strength?" I say laughing.

"Yes." He says as he brings down his blade onto my neck,

ending my life.

_**Luvenia Tate D12**_

_Saline, you were amazing!_

_**I know. Too bad we couldn't take his eyeball.**_

_Oh God, what is it with your obsession in eyeballs?_

_**I Don't know. I should be an optometrist when we win!**_

I couldn't help but laugh wildly at her joke.

Ever since i was younger, i could always count on Saline to be there for me.

She always made me laugh. Always protected me from danger. She's my best friend, and i love her to death.

Levenia! Look! A backpack from a sponsor!

I ran toward it, and saw that it had water, bread, and bandages.

"Hooray!" I say aloud.

"So, Saline, what do we do now?"

_**We could hunt down the girls from seven. Or we can find you a nice tree to sleep in.**_

I yawn aloud, in answer to her question.

_**The tree to your left may be suitable.**_

I climbed, and lie between two branches, pretending they're hammocks.

Eventually i fall asleep when I'm awoken by a massive head ace.

Saline's way of telling me to wake up.

_**Theres a fire in the distance. You should move before it gets closer to you.**_

I reluctantly climb down, and find a new tree a few feet away.

I can hear one of the seven girls screaming for the other.

_Poor girl._

_**Well, if she dies, can we go collect her eyeball? I've never seen a burnt eye ball before!**_

_No saline. We have to stay out of danger._

_**Aww.**_

I was staring at the fire for a while, trying to see if anything exciting would happen.

Eventually something did.

_Whoa! Whats that!_

_**I think it's called a Phoenix! a bird of fire.**_

I looked up amazed, as it flew off into the distance, glowing red with the fires that surrounded it.

_Are there more like that?_

_**HM . . . If memory serves, there are four birds.**_

_**All called birds of paradise.**_

_**The one we had just witnessed was a fire Phoenix.**_

_**Theres also the ice Phoenix, **_

_**The Lightning Phoenix, **_

_**And the wind Phoenix.**_

_**All very deadly.**_

_**Be careful when you see them**_

_How'd you get so smart Saline?_

_**Well, someone has to listen to your grand dads stories.**_

I laughed wildly again.

_**Julite Mazougi D11**_

_I was starving, thirsty, and tired._

_It was nightfall, and all i had was a knife, and a longbow._

_No ammunition._

_No food._

_No water._

**Snap.**

Instinctively, i raised my knife.

"Whose there?" I say in a shaky voice.

The grass was rustling, when i saw the biggest pair of bright yellow eyes staring right at me.

_Definitely not a tribute_. I thought.

I backed away slowly, and tried to make my way to a nearby tree.

The animal wasn't waiting for me to escape. He lunged for me, and started to bark.

Terrified, i swung the knife, and cut him across the face.

The dog lunged for my foot, and i jabbed in his general direction.

_I couldn't bare to look at the poor animal i had just murdered._

I opened my eyes, to see that i had gotten him right between the eyes.

I couldn't help but let a tear escape.

thats when my gift came.

A sheath of a dozen arrows.

I slung them over my shoulder, and started to cut up the dog.

"I'm sorry doggy, but i have to eat something. I promise I'll adopt a little doggy if i win."

I cut meat off for a good hour before i decided to try and start a small fire.

_Hopefully nothing can see the fire, and come kill me._

_So, all that is left is fall, and winter then day one is a wrap :3  
>How do you all like it?<em>

_I will write fall and winter next weekend :/  
>School starts for me this week, and theres no internet at my dads.<em>

_Review!  
>I will kill your tribute if you dont!<em>

_PM me any sponsor info.  
>You all have 'till next weekend.<br>Saturday the latest._

_Paul has died this chapter :(  
>He was fun to write.<br>I always get him and jack confused.  
>Oh well. They are both dead now :3<em>

_At the end of day one, i will post the death toll in the form of a new chapter :)  
>And i will probably write what some tributes are thinking as they see all the faces of the deceased.<em>

_PM me for a oneshot if you charecter has died.  
>One shots will be up as soon as i RE-WRITE THEM<br>(Stupid computer -_-)_

_Trivia: __**whcich year did finnick win the hunger games.  
><strong>__(i changed it because apparently i 'fail' at questions)_


	19. day one fall

**Bold - sound effects.**

_Italics-thoughts_

_**Saku Gorre D10**_

We had been running through the caves for a while, when we had finally made it outside.

_It was beautiful. There were shades of browns, yellows, and reds everywhere._

"Saku, do you think we're alone in here?" Bo said sounding scared.

For a boy that has just killed someone, he sure did scare easily.

"I don't know. Perhaps. But we have your pole to protect us." I gave him a re assuring smile.

"Thanks.

Hey Saku . . . How does your arm feel."

_Gee Bo thanks for reminding me. our district partner broke her club on my arm._

_It's bruised bad, but not broken. It still hurts to move it._

"It's doing good. It should be good enough to protect us both in about an hour." I lied. It hurt like no other pain I've felt before.

Bo's eyes lit up, happy to see that I'm doing better.

"I'm glad saku. I love you."

Those words hurt.

Bo always told me he loved me, but ever since we entered the games, he says it as if it might be the last time he ever gets to.

"I love you t-"

I got cut off by a giant gust of wind.

Leaves started to blow everywhere, and trees started to sway.

The game makers were trying to kill us.

I grabbed for Bo's hand, and held him close.

**Ca-Caw!**

I heard the noise, as a large bird swooped down and tried to claw at us.

"Bo, stay behind me!"

"But what about-"

The bird had hit us at full force.

It's talons had dug across my face, and the blood instantly started to gush out.

I was temporarily blinded, but eventually, i could see that Bo was charging the giant mutt.

The mutt seemed unafraid of Bo, as it flapped it's wings, causing Bo to fall down from the surge of wind.

"BO!" I cried just as the Mutt pecked into his shoulder causing him to screech in pain.

I ran right for the bird, blinded by anger and hate.

"DIE YOU ABOMINATION!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The bird flapped it's wings, and managed to knock me down with another gust of wind.

All i could do was watch as the bird pecked at Bo, eating him alive.

Bo turned to me, and with his last ounce of life, he turned to me, and said those three words one last time.

"I . . Love. . . You."

_His cannon went off, as the bird left with the remains of my brother._

_**Cheyenne banks D11**_

_Amel and i both heard it._

_A boy was screaming as if he were being tortured._

"What should we do?" Amel asks grabbing his spear.

"Well . . . I say we go kill whatever it its that is making that poor boy scream like that."

"I like the way you think. Get your knife, and let's go. Maybe they have food!"

_Amel and i were both starving._

_We haven't had food since we got to the Arena._

_We had to eat something!_

We had only been walking a few minuets when we heard a cannon go off, and a gigantic bird flew away.

Definitely a mutt.

"Do we keep going?" I ask Amel.

"I think it's our best chance at finding food."

"Well we better hurry before anything takes whatever MIGHT be there."

Amel didn't need to be told twice. He ran for it.

Faster than i ever thought he could run.

I could barely catch up, wen he was brought to an abrupt stop.

I slammed into him, causing us bother to roll forward at the feet of a girl with a bloody pole.

"They took him. They took my brother. He's gone. Can you bring him back?

Please tell me you can bring him back. Please tell me you can bring Bo back to me. . .

Please. . ."

_She began to cry. I remember her. She was one of the twins. And I'm guessing the cannon earlier was her brother's._

"I don't want to live without him. Please, bring him back." She began to cry, repeating the same things over and over.

"I love you BO. . .

I love you. . .

I love . . ."

"She's losing it. We have to help her. So she could be with her brother. . ."

"And how exactly do we help her, Amel?"

He said not a word, but he raised the spear. I instantly knew what he was thinking.

"We can't . . ."

"So, you'd rather have her suffer?"

"No. . . Well . . . I don't know!"

"It must be done. . ."

I nod and look to Saku,

"Saku . . . Would you like to be with your brother?" I ask through tear filled eyes.

"Yes. . . More than anything."

"We can help you."

"Please do. . ."

I closed my eyes as Amel plunged the spear into he heart.

There was a small scream, then.

Silence.

_I felt like a monster._

_**Briella Noustabous D6**_

_I think we're lucky to have the careers as allies._

_Shase has been out catching food for us, and Serah is teaching us how to use our weapons._

_I never would have guessed that careers could be so kind._

**THWACK!**

I hear one of Darcy's twin blades slash the bark of an old maple tree.

"Good bod Darcy! Now you could defend us if we ever need it!" Serah said teasingly.

Darcy turned bright red.

"Bri, how are you doing with your throwing knives?" I hear Darcy call out.

I wasn't great, but i was good enough to defend myself if needed.

"I'm okay. Just trying to get the hang of it.

How are you doing with your bow Serah?"

"well, thees are a little different than the ones in the training center, butt I'm sure we could kill any big bad monsters out there!"

Just then, something in the bushes started growling at us.

Naturally, all three of us shrieked in terror.

"W-whose there!" Demanded Serah.

"The thing that's going to kill you all!" A dark voice said.

All three of us shrieked again.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughter was coming from shase, almost on the floor laughing so hard.

"You big stupid jerk face!" Serah said turning red from embarrassment.

"Your sure you could kill all those big scary monsters out there?" Shase said laughing his ass off.

"Shut up!" We all said in unison.

That just made him laugh that much more.

_Finally when things calmed down, we had gotten to eat, and Darcy, and i had gotten water and bread._

_It went perfectly with the rabbit that shase had managed to catch._

_We ate good that night._

_Cool, i didn't think I'd have the time to write all of this._

_I may write the last part of day one, and maybe even the death toll :)_

_I'd also like to thank everyone that reviewed so far :)_

_It made me want to write the rest :)_

_So, keep reviewing every chapter, and you will all get my best writing :)_

_And plus it keeps your tribute alive :P_

_Sponsor your tribute, or someone else's tribute if you have the points to do so :3_

_PM me for a one shot._

_Sorry to Bo's creator :(_

_It broke my heart to do that!_

_Trivia: __**What is Haymich's last name 10 pts**__  
>Sister Grim 13 got the last two :3<em>


	20. Day one winter

_**Accaico Cameron D6**_

_A canteen of water, bread, a shield, and three knives._

_All i have to protect me out here. _

_It's cold, and i have no idea how to survive in the climate._

_That's when it catches my eye. a small parachute with mittens attached to the end._

_It wasn't much, but i knew those will help keep me warm._

I look up at the sky and mouth the words 'Thank you', when something else catches my eye.

It was another small parachute falling further off into the distance.

It was too far to have been mine, so it must have been another tributes.

I had to see. Maybe i could steal it from them, It would be my best chance for food.

I smiled at the thought, and ran in the direction of where i had see it fall.

I'd only walked a few feet when i saw him come out of the bushes.

The boy from four. The one that had the anger issues.

He was still walking in his direction, away from me, and eating what must have been his gift.

Dried fruit. My stomach growled at the thought.

_Dried fruit was my favorite,_

_And i was so very hungry! but i refused to eat my bread. That will only be for emergencies._

"Stupid girl!" He muttered, while popping a dried apple slice in his mouth.

"She led me all the way out here, away from katara, and shase, I have no idea how to get back, and no idea where to find her."

I wounder who he was talking about?

It doesn't really matter now though. He will never find the girl he is looking for. I will kill him for his food.

Simple as that.

I reached for one of my knives tucked into my belt, when i felt someone tap my back.

I was terrified. Had i really let someone sneak up on me?

I began to slowly turn around, and face whoever it was behind me when she spoke.

"You may take the life of any other tribute, from any other district, but tributes from four, are mine."

It was the girl from nine.

"And what makes you so special that you can claim a tribute as yours to kill?" I ask with sort of a sarcastic tone.

"Well, if you want to challenge me for the right to kill him, then by all means, get up and fight." She said raising her bow at me.

_Damn, theres no way ill win._

"Fine. But i wasn't going to kill him. I'm just so hungry." I lied, trying to see if she would have mercy on me.

"Come with me. when i kill him, you can take his food."

_I can't believe my lie worked._

_**Zuko Blaze D4**_

**Whoosh!**

_I heard the arrow whistling toward me._

_I duck, but i wasn't quick enough._

_It had gotten me in the same shoulder that she had gotten before._

_DAMNIT!_

_The arrow had re opened the wound, and i could already feel the blood trickling out._

I turn to see Toria, the girl from nine, and a boy, both with their weapons drawn.

"So, have you come to kill me?" I ask raising my dagger.

"Or have you come to die by my blade!" I scream as i lunge toward her.

She shot again, this time missing me by only an inch.

I swung at her with the dagger, and managed to cut her on the cheek.

I was too close for her to shoot another arrow, so she slung her bow over her shoulder, and pulled out her knife.

_Good, close combat. My specialty._

_I try to keep my bad arm out of the way, but it seems like that's all she wants to go for._

_I stab at her again with the dagger, and she narrowly misses it._

_She isn't as good as she thinks._

It feels like we have been fighting for hours. We are both tired, and starting to get cuts everywhere when it happens.

She loses her balance, and falls to the ground.

HA! i thought as i raised the dagger above my head to land a killing blow.

"Any final words?" I mock.

"Yeah, just one. ACCAICO!"

I look up, remembering the boy that was with her, and see that he already has knives raised to throw.

_I took my attention off of Toria for far too long, and she got up and raised her bow at me._

_I understood now._

_I have lost._

"Any final words Zuko?" She mocked back.

"Please, make it quick" I say looking her dead in the eye.

Her arrow had flew right between my eyes, causing me to die instantly.

_**Larken fisher D7**_

The cannons have been getting further and further apart.

It's getting dark. Had i honestly survived the first day in the arena?

I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe i can come home alive.

It's as if the game makers were reading my mind, and trying to erase all happiness, and hope in me.

There was a loud roar, causing me to raise my Axe out of fear.

"W-whose there?"

Another roar in answer to my question.

I hear one thud after another, and realize what it was making the noise.

"Show yourself!" I command, still scared out of my mind.

The source of the noise did show itself. I just wished it hadn't

It looked like a man, but about twice the size, and a million times more hairy.

**ROAR!**

It raised its fist, and slammed it on the ground next to me.

All hope of living escaped me when i realized that if this thing gets his hands on me, i am going to die.

The Mutt raised it's hands again, and tried to crush me under its humongous hands.

I narrowly dodged, and slashed at it with my war Axe.

It cut through the beast nicely.

**ROAR! **

The beast howled in pain as it grabbed onto its arm, and started to jump around.

There was my chance.

I charged it, and started to hack at it's ankle.

Again, the beast howled in pain.

I was about to swing at it again, when it started to run away.

_Really?_

"Who would have guessed a mutt try to run away."

I say, still keeping an eye on the beast, as it ran into the nearby snowcoverd forest.

The anthem started to play, and that's when i knew i had survived the first day.

I was so happy, that i hadn't even payed attention to the faces in the sky.

I fell on the floor, and started to make a snow angel.

_Okay, okay, i know. this chapter wasn't great._

_But i promise the people in the snow area will have their moment._

_Now, all thats left, is the D1 careers._

_I will write them in the next chapter, when the Anthem plays :3_

_Review, Review, Review. :)_

_Trivia: __**What was the name of the past hunger games tribute that had tried cannibalism?**_

_**20 pts. Plus five if you can even give the district :3**_

_**Sister grim got the last one :3**_

_She is so sweet to give a dying man their last meal._

_(She gave zuko the fruit.)_

_Also, sorry to zuko's creator!_

_Message me for a one shot!_

_And, ill also start posting the other one shots right after i get the next chapter finished :3_

_They are all done :3_

_Sponsors needed!_

_Sponsor tributes if you can :D_

_If your a new reader, there is still time to become a sponsor :D_

_Also, i would greatly appreciate it if you all message me who is your favorite to win so far other than your own._

_I think thats it._

_K, THX, BAI!_


End file.
